


Fates Lost Love (Cú Chulainn x Reader aka Rhey x Emiya)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Holy Grail War(s), Assassin - Freeform, Berserker - Freeform, Caster Cu, Cu Chulainn - Freeform, Emiya - Freeform, Emiya x Reader, F/M, Heroic Spirit, Holy Grail War (Fate), Lancer - Freeform, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Prototype Cú, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night), alter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Magic has come a long way since the first Grail War.  Now, instead of needing relics, the Mages of modern era use SERYPH the biological pairing system that takes a mage's blood and pairs it with their best Servant match using a library of stored relics from around the world.So what happens when you are summoned out of your self inflicted isolation and forced to defend the very flow of time itself and find yourself face to face with the man you lost ......and the man you never asked for?





	1. Memories and Nightmares

It was late....1am to be exact....I had just finished my patrol of her ....no our apartment so I made sure to open her bedroom door quietly so I didn't wake her.  As I had expected she was in bed with her back to me.

 

"Such a temptress for one so young."  I said softly to myself as I gazed lasciviously at her back which was conveniently exposed all the way to the base of her lower back leaving from her ass down barely covered.  Just looking at her turned me on more than any woman I had ever been with. 

 

I dematerialize my clothing and slipped naked into bed to curl around her under the sheets not bothering to hide my raging erection which I slipped in between her thighs knowing it would wake her.

 

A gasp and moan escaped her lips as she arched her back, tilting her hips so her sex grazed against my length giving me the invitation I desired.  Bringing my lips to the base of her neck I bit down on the soft skin as one hand cupped her breast and the other slipped underneath her to roll her into my chest. 

 

"Cú.......please......" then her lips were on mine hungry and demanding.  My hand was in her hair as my other rested on her hip and guided her as I rolled on my back.  I wanted her so badly.  She had become my everything.  I wasn't a servant to her.  I wasn't a slave or a sex toy or a casualty of war.  I was a man and the man she loved. 

 

I groaned out in ecstasy as she mounted me, feeling her soft, tight body envelope me as she rode my hips deeply.  I had been her first and I swore to be her last.  When we won the Grail War I would make her mine.  No other wish mattered.  No other life mattered. 

 

With each thrust, my craving for her intensified until the desire to dominate her became overwhelming.  Staying inside her, I flipped us so she lay on her back.  Taking her legs, I placed them over my shoulders and began thrusting even deeper into her as I braced myself  against the headboard. 

 

Her moans, her cries, my name on her lips, the I love you's, the fuck me's, her nails on my back, the tightening of her legs around my hips.....it sent me into bloodlust.  I craved more, I needed more, I dragged out more until I could feel the bliss of her release washing over me.

 

I needed that too.  Pulling out of her quickly, I put my head between her legs and drank the fluids her body released, the fluids I had created in loving her the way only I could.  I licked her clit and her thighs clean before locking her hips with my arms as I wrapped them around her bent legs and clasping the opposite wrist of each hand.  I would not allow her to move as I took her second orgasm.

 

I caressed her clit softly, knowing it would be ultra sensitive.  After a few moments, her legs spread wider and her moans increased.  I then interchanged sucking her clit and penetrating her with my tongue causing delicate whimpers to emerge from her lips. 

 

Soon this became unbearable for her and she pushed her hips into my ministrations.  Mentally smiling, I released one hand and slid two fingers deep inside her as I completely focused on increasing the pressure and speed of my tongue on her clit.  Within moments, my hand was soaked as she tried to ride my hand so my fingers penetrated deeper. 

 

Her second orgasm was quick and as soon as it happens, I slid up her body and penetrated her again causing her to wrap her arms around me and tear at my back as soundless screams of pleasure escaped her lips. 

 

I love her.  I am in love with her.  I will die for her.  She is my everything. 

 

She intertwined her fingers in my hair as she kisses me hard.  I can feel her body shaking as she tries to cling to me.  We are covered in sweat, both of us panting hard.  I bite her neck down to her nipple giving it a good tug before rising to encapsulate her lips with mine. 

 

With every thrust we become slicker as our sexes meet and recede.  By the wetness between her legs, the sounds  coming from her lips and the shaking of her thighs I can tell she is close.  Bringing my lips to her ear I whisper. "Cum for me Mo grá." 

 

With one final scream we erupt together and she collapses on the bed.  I lay down as well and pull her close to me making sure not to pull out of her.  I need to feel her, every inch of her.  She is mine for now and for always......

 

My eyes shoot open and I can feel the wetness on my cheeks.  "Damnit!"  I curse in anger and devastation.  That dream is my most cherished memory and my darkest nightmare.  In that Grail War I had lost her to my own arrogance causing me to sacrifice myself in order to save her.  She was 16 at the time and I was her Lancer (Prototype).

 

10 years later I was beyond words when I was summoned yet again to her side.  When I asked her what relic she had used she said all she needed was the earring I gave her as a gift (keeping one for myself to wear) and she still wore.  She was 26 then and even more beautiful than before.  We were still in love, though I was now her Caster. 

 

We practiced all kinds of magic together, bringing our spirits closer.  We were even able to obtain and assimilate the philosophers stone, which she took into herself to enhance her powers and potentially give her immortal youth.  I ended up losing her in that war too when we were betrayed by Archer Gilgamesh during our battle with Berserker Leonidas.

 

Now it was 70 years later and it seemed my luck had run out.  Summoned as Lancer, I found myself bound to a man I did not like, in a world I did not know, fighting a war I did not want without the one person I craved the most.  When I tried to find you, all the records said you had died many years ago.  When I went to your grave, something felt off though.  I didn't feel your magic signature anywhere.  Had you really died or had the stone worked and you faked your own death?  Maybe something else happened and you were hurt or lost.  Though I had an obligation to my Master, I had made a promise to you.  I wasn't going to stop looking for you until I found an answer. 

 

When I did, I didn't know how to respond.  You looked the same as when I last saw you, so the stone had worked.  You had a different name though and you were colder.  You also had a new spirit, one you seemed to be intimate with.  It bothered me, but I had no doubt once you saw me you would become mine once again.  It HAD been 60 years after all.

 

——————————

 

"So I don't care what you do until we are called to annihilate the singularities.  Just make sure you come when I call Dog."  Feris said cockily. 

 

Cú gave his Master a death glare which only seemed to amuse him as he laughed heartily.  "I promise you it could be a lot worse."

 

At that moment the busy common area got silent as a woman walked into the room with Emiya in tow. 

 

"You could be Life Bonded like that poor idiot is to HER."

 

Cú had been too wrapped up in his hatred of his Master to notice the change in demeanor of the room.  It wasn't until he noticed the needy jealousy in the mans voice that he looked at his face and then at the object of his desire. 

 

When Cú saw her his eyes went wide, his mouth got dry and his heartbeat started racing.   It was her.....he had found her, but why hadn't he been summoned to her side instead of Emiya?  Then he noticed the earring was gone.  The catalyst that had brought them together the last time.  She had sworn she would never take it off, yet here she was without it. 

 

When Feris turned to Cú he gave a quiet chuckle.  "You look like you've seen a ghost.  She's popular and one, of if not THE, top Mage in the Order.   But she's a mean one.  Heart as black as the pits of hell.  She's even been asked to test the Order's new Multi-Servant bonding experiment, but rumor has it she will only Life Bond again if she falls in love with the servant in question."

 

Cú tears his eyes away from me to look at Feris.  "Life Bonding.  What does it mean exactly?"

 

"It's a new process the Order came up with that uses a mages blood to determine their perfect Servant match.  In the event that the  pair is male and female, and emotionally compatible, they will have pieces of their circuitry exchanged bonding them magically for life.  The Servant will then be accessible only to that mage for as long as they live.  This is seen as a magical marriage.  The Order hopes offspring  that are Demi-Servants emerge creating a new breed of mage as well."

 

Cú turns to look at her as he attempts to keep his face blank. 

 

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you.  Even if she let you in, Emiya would get in your way.  He is madly in love with her.  They have been together almost 10 years now. And there is something odd about their relationship that no one can confirm.  Anyone who gets too close either ends up dead or critically injured and doesn't remember anything.  It doesn't matter if they are friend or foe."

 

"I always did like a challenge."  Cú said attempting to act nonchalant while his insides roiled in agony. 

 

"Just don't make me waste a command seal."

 

To Be Continued.......


	2. The Unexpected

"Do you know why we called you in here?"

 

"My understanding is you want me to be a guinea pig for some new experiment."I said bored.

 

"That is correct.Do you know why we chose you?"

 

"Because I have such a magnanimous personality."I gave him my biggest fake smile before crossing my arms in front of my chest.

 

"Cute.You happen to be the strongest mage thanks to your dabbling in alchemics.We figured you had the best success rate."

 

"Sound logic as always Grande Master.You know I'm not interested in bonding with another servant if it isn't on my terms."

 

"I am painfully aware.That is why I want to cut a deal with you.This research is vital to humanities existence now that we face extinction.If you 1) use SERYPH to bond with a male servant deemed your best match, 2) Life Bond with him and 3) produce at least one child, we will let you life bond ANY other OR as many servants as you want.Your mana capacity, as far as we can tell, is infinite so you can't be held to the same standards of summoning as others." 

 

"And if the servant I want is already chosen or even bonded by another mage?"

 

The Grande Master shrugs."Things happen out in the field all the time.I am sure you are more than capable of taking another Servants command seal.It matters not how you acquire the servant you wish to bond to.All we ask is that you produce a Demi-Servant."

 

I turn and look out the window.My heart never stopped aching for Cú.It had been 60 years since I lost him the last time and every day since had been a struggle.I had scoured through all the old texts and sought out every mage, sage, Buddha and witch I could to try to find a way to reunite us, but had found no solution.The only consolation was the extension to my life ingesting the philosophers stone had given me.Now I had the time to find the answer. 

 

"I'll do it, but The Order is not to interfere with my private life.I will breed and fight your singularities, but you are to stay out of my private life."

 

"That seems fair.Shall I take you to the lab?"

 

"No.I know where it is."I turn and walk out.

 

——————————

 

"Please remove any magical items you might be wearing or carrying as it may cause serious malfunctions during the selection process.All you need to do is prick your finger and place it on the Dias in the center of the room.SERYPH will do the rest."

 

I nod and take off my rings, my necklaces and my bracelets (all magical storage devices I had infused with Mana - a technique I read about in some ancient alchemical text).I was about to step in the room when the tech stopped me.

 

"We need your earring too miss."

 

"My earring?"My hand went to Cú's earring, the only gift he had given me and the one thing that had brought him back to me the last war."Do I really have to take this off too?"

 

"I'm afraid so.It has a VERY HIGH mana residue and will most definitely disrupt the results."

 

"I see."I reach up and remove the earring, feeling my heart sink and despair wash over me.I knew that if I didn't have this, the likelihood of me seeing Cú again as MY servant without a catalyst was very low.Bringing it to my lips, I kissed it before laying it with my other items and heading to the Dias. 

 

Saying a single prayer, I pricked my finger and held it to the Dias willing Cú into existence in my mind and heart.He was such an integral part of my life and heart I didn't know how we couldn't end up together. 

 

As the runes on the floor lit up and the room grew bright, I closed my eyes."Please bring him to me one final time."I whispered. 

 

A few moments later, I was greeted with a familiar, but unexpected voice."You called me Master?"

 

Startled, I opened my eyes to see a familiar face I had run into on my last two wars."Emiya?"

 

"Rhey.Is Cú not with you?"

 

"No, sadly he is not.It would seem.....you and not him are my ideal match."My eyes grew sad, though I gave him a small smile.

 

His eyes go wide."So you DID actually summon me on purpose.I will do my best to assist you in your endeavors."He walks up to me and smiles."I may not be Cú, but I will protect you with my life and never fail to keep you safe."

 

I laugh bitterly."Be careful what you promise.That didn't work so well for Cú the last two times."

 

"I'm not Cú."He reaches his hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, but his fingers linger on my cheek a second longer than they should have causing me to blush. 

 

"I'll grab my things and then we can head home.We need to begin training soon so we can become a perfectly bonded team ready to annihilate singularities."

 

Emiya nods with a smile."I guess it will help that we have fought side by side before successfully."

 

"Yes it should."

 

———————————

 

We walk in silence back to my suite.I was lucky having as much tenure as I did I was able

to have a descent sized living space on one of the top floors.I even had balcony access. 

 

When we enter I turn to Emiya and say, "Make yourself at home.You can come and go as you please.My room is here next to the kitchen.The only thing I ask is just be conscious of my privacy.

 

"I wouldn't dream of invading your space Rhey.I respect you too much."

 

"Thanks Em.I appreciate your gentlemanly demeanor."

 

I head to my room and close the door."What have I gotten myself into?"I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands causing Cú's earring to sway a little.I absentmindedly stroke it as my mind wanders to happier times. 

 

It was winter and bitterly cold.Cú had just gotten back from acquiring some rare materials I needed for the philosophers stone, but I was too cold to move so I was buried under flannel sheets and a goose down blanket.I found when he wasn't with me I was substantially colder.

 

"Rhey Mo grá where are you I'm home!"  Cú entered the house and immediately dropped everything by the door.  As he walked up the stairs he dematerialize the top half of his Caster gear leaving his chest bare.  He had been gone only a few hours, but it felt like eternity to be away from her so long. 

 

When he opened the door to our room, he saw just my eyes and nose poking out of the sheets staring at him, which made him bust out laughing and me to completely retreat under the covers. 

 

When he stopped laughing he spoke with a smile still on his lips.  "I'm sorry you are so cold, but I can't help loving how cute you are buried under those covers." 

 

I peek my head out to stick my tongue out at him before sucking back under the covers. 

 

Still smiling, he dematerializes the rest of his clothing before climbing into bed under the covers next to me and pulling me against him.

 

The minute my cold body touches his, I relax as his warmth radiates around me.  I immediately snuggle into his chest tucking my cold nose into the crook of his neck. 

 

"Did you miss me?"  He says into my hair as he wraps his arms around me.

 

"I missed your warmth.  It's so damn cold when you are gone."  I pout before nipping at his neck.

 

"Oh is that all?"  He says in mock disappointment before running his finger down my back making me shiver for entirely different reasons.

 

I moan softly before placing a hand on his chin and pulling him into a kiss.....

 

A knock at my door startled me back to reality. 

 

"I thought you might be hungry so I made dinner.  It'll be here when you are ready."

 

Though nothing that should mean anything, Emiya's gesture still threw me off.  Cú never made a meal unless I was angry.  He preferred to pester me while my hands were busy continually whining that he was hungry so Emiya's initiative was a pleasant surprise. 

 

"Be out in a second."  I quickly changed into loose fitting sweats and a tank with no bra as I put my feet in my slippers before walking out. 

 

As soon as I opened the door, delicious aromas wafted over me and I started drooling.  "Em this smells amazing." 

 

He was standing by the chair he had set the food in front of.  "Come sit.  You need to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

 

I smile and sit down ready to enjoy what looks to be an amazing meal made by a man I didn't know or love. 

 

To Be Continued.............


	3. Emiya On You

I had never expected to fall in love after Rin.  She had been such a unique soul with such fire and passion and her eventual death had hit me hard, especially since I missed it....at least with this body.  I had known the me from a different time had been able to love her the way I wanted to, but losing her still tore at me making me even less social and more cynical. 

 

Then I met you under the worst circumstances possible.  You were cornered, almost out of mana and Cú, who I had a working respect for, had his hands full fighting Assassin.  He couldn't get to you in time and Assassins Master was going in for the kill. 

 

The only reason I was there was because I was sent to gather information on the winner that might help me win the war.  Instead I watched as you stood your ground against a man a good 4" taller than you in a disgraceful state.  My guess was you wanted him as close as possible before you unleashed what would most likely be your last attack. 

 

I refused to give him a chance.  Materializing my blades, I caught him by surprise, beheading him with one swing.  He hadn't seen it coming and wouldn't see anything else. 

 

With him dead, you looked at me critically.  "I suppose I'm next?"  Your eyes were fierce, your body recklessly exhausted.  You were a mess......covered in blood and dirt, but you were the most beautiful mess I had ever seen. 

 

"On the contrary.  I was here to bare witness.  He just happened to be in the way.  I have no intention of harming you......today."  I smirked and winked.

 

You collapsed to the floor and I scooped you up in my arms.  You rested your head against my chest.  As I walked away from the body, your head rolled enough to cause your lips to kiss my neck.  I almost dropped you in that instant, but recovered quickly. 

 

Within seconds, Cú was there taking you out of my arms and resting you against his chest as he stared daggers at me.  "Keep your hands off my woman Archer."

 

"A little thank you would be nice considering I saved her from death.  If she really is yours, you should take better care of her and not let her get cornered by another Servants Master while you play with the decoy."  I shrugged at him before turning and dematerializing. 

 

From that day forward, you would be a fire I couldn't put out.  Every time I saw you I wanted an excuse to touch you.  I even convinced my Master to allow us to form a temporary truce, which only prolonged your participation in the war for two more servant encounters before Proto Cú's inexperience cost him his life and almost yours.

 

It would be 10 more years before I would see you again by Cú's side.  What I had mistaken for beauty before seemed like a glamour.  Your shoulders were broader, hips curvier, chest and lips fuller, with eyes carrying the passion of a thousand lovers.  You smoldered now where before you blazed.  You were intimidating to those who didn't know you, but your heart remained as sweet as before. 

 

It made me even more jealous of Cú.  He loved you, but didn't VALUE you the way he should.  Still carelessly fierce in his love, he forgot to nurture your sweetness.  To this very day I believe it was his lack of attentiveness to the little things you needed that made you so bitter when he left you yet again, courtesy of his own folly. 

 

Then 60 Years later you summoned me.  I never cared how or why.  All that mattered was that you were now mine.  Mine to dote on, mine to envelop, mine to nurture and love in a way that stoked your passion, keeping it alive every day we were together so you never felt alone or unloved.

 

It was hard in the beginning.  You didn't want me and I knew it.  You were, and as much as I hate to admit still are, madly in love with Cú.  I didn't let that stop me.  I would be your rock and I refused to fail the way he did.

 

I was able to pierce your heart faster than I had expected, though time seemed to disappear with you.It seemed a handful of days had gone by before you told me you loved me and we made love for the first time.The next morning you asked me to Life Bond to you and I got down on my knee and swore my body, my heart, and my soul to you.  I told you you had always been, since the moment I first saw you so many years ago, the only person I wanted.  You seemed happy. 

 

We have been together since and I have done everything I can to make every day I am with you a day you will cherish.  I felt I had succeeded.......until the day Cú showed up 10 years after you summoned me bound to another man. 

 

Would what I had built be strong enough or would you leave me? 

 

All I knew is I wouldn't let you go.  He would have to kill me first.


	4. Day One

"That really was amazing Em.Thanks so much."I slumped in my chair and closed my eyes. 

 

"It wasn't a problem at all.I enjoyed making it."

 

I heard him get up out of his chair and then the clanking of dishes.Peaking an eye open, I see him taking the dishes to the sink where he begins washing them. 

 

"I'll do that in a moment, you shouldn't cook and clean.Just let me rest a moment." 

 

The faucet turns on and the sound of scrubbing can be heard. 

 

"Damnit Em you obnoxious ass I know you can hear me I said I would do it."I go to get up, but he materialized in front of me placing his knee between my legs and a hand on the back of my chair, partially pinning me in place. 

 

"I heard you and chose to ignore you.When I want your help I will let you know."He removed his knee from the chair before taking his hand away from the chair back.His eyes staying locked on mine until he turns to head back to the kitchen. 

 

"Why don't you be a good girl and go take a bath and relax so you stay out of my hair."

 

I raise my eyebrow at him."I don't remember you being this sassy."

 

"I've never been in charge of your well being before.Now go take a bath before I strip you myself and throw you in there with cold water."

 

My eyes go wide."So abusive.Maybe I should change spirits." 

 

"I'd like to see you try.Besides, now that you have tasted my cooking you would miss it if you got rid of me."

 

"I sense a challenge in that statement.It WAS pretty good though.I guess I could keep you around long enough to see if you are just blowing smoke."

 

"How kind of you considering I saved your life at least once."

 

I look at him skeptically and he must feel my eyes on him because he stops washing and turns his head to glance at my confused face.

 

"WOW, don't even remember.That's harsh.Maybe I should look for a new Master."I try not to be hurt, but a little irritation comes out in my voice as I go back to cleaning the dishes.

 

"Did you seriously?Save my life I mean."

 

He stops and sigh as he turns his head to look at me."It was the first time I met you.You were fighting Assassins Master and were in a pretty bad state.After I beheaded him, you collapsed and I pickedyou up to carry you to some place safer.That's when.....".

 

Emiya tries to turn his head away so I don't see him blush, but I still see it as he goes quiet.

 

"That's when what?"I say teasingly.

 

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember anyway." 

 

I can hear the pout in his voice and I get up to walk over to him.He is still facing the dishes with a slight pink to his cheeks. 

 

Tapping him on the shoulder I say, "Let me tell you a secret."Then I cover the side of my face with my hand as if I was hiding my lips so no one could read them.

 

He looks at me funny then lowers his head so I can whisper in his ear.

 

*whisper* "Thanks for saving me even if I don't remember."Then I kiss him on the cheek and his face turns bright red.

 

I giggle."I never noticed how cute you are Em."I wink and smile."Guess I'll go take a bath per your recommendation."I turn and head to my room."No peaking!"I tease. 

 

\-----------

 

As I lay in the bath, my mind began to wander to the days Cú and I used to spend "bathing" together.It would start out with me just beginning to relax, when he would either enter mostly or completely undressed with his shit eating grin OR materialize naked on top of me kissing my neck if my eyes were closed. 

 

Thinking back, there were few TRULY relaxing moments WITH Cú.Most turned sexual or involved him teasing and pestering me, especially if he was bored.It was weird to feel I could actually enjoy a bath knowing someone of the opposite sex was one room over.I was definitely NOT used to having someone respect my space.It felt odd, but not in a bad way. 

 

After 20 minutes in the tub, I got out and dried off.I definitely felt more relaxed.Finally dry, I put on an oversized night shirt and a pair of short jamma shorts before heading back into the living area.

 

Emiya wasn't there, but the dishes were all done and put away.He also cleaned off the counter and stove top as well as wiping down the table.I looked around in awe."I'm definitely not used to a productive companion."I say more to myself than anything then jump when a voice speaks in my left ear.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

I jump with a start and turn to smack his shoulder."Don't scare me like that!Defeats the purpose of the bath."I scowl at him.

 

"Careful or your ever so pleasant face will stay like that."His tone is teasing but slightly serious and there is no smile.I look at him skeptically before sticking my tongue out at him.

 

"There's that petulant child I remember.I knew your maturity was a facade."He walks over to the couch and turns around to face me while leaning on it.There is a very small smirk as his eyes dance with mischief.

 

"Better start enjoying that couch because that's where you are gonna stay with that mouth of yours."I clap back at him.

 

"You say that as if I have even the slightest desire to sleep with you."He crosses his arms in front of his chest still looking at me. 

 

"Your little blush in the kitchen tells me you might."I smile as his face turns red.

 

"That's only because you have no sense of personal boundaries.Did you even ask if I minded you being that close?"He is flustered and trying to backpedal which makes me laugh.

 

"Awwww poor Em.Do you like me just a little?"

 

He turns."I have never disliked you.Although being stuck with you now may change that perspective."

 

I give a sharp laugh."I bet I ditch you for your lack of life changing cooking long before you leave me for my personality."

 

"Is that what you think?"He turns with a devilish look in his eye."Don't be sad when I win.All I have to do is just make bad food."

 

My eyes go wide."YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!"

 

"Oh I would.I won't poison you, just make it so you don't want me around anymore or at least not cooking."

 

"If you do that I will turn into the most HEINOUS cunt you have ever met."

 

He looks at me unamused."I'm a master at ignoring people.Besides, you can't make me do anything I don't want to AND you won't use command seals to force me to do anything because you aren't that type of person.It's part of why I have so much admiration for you."

 

Now it's my turn to blush."I had no idea you thought highly of me."

 

"To be honest?You never paid attention to much other than Cú.Not that I fault you for that.It's important in a solid Master, Servant relationship, but anyone with eyes could see you were in love with him."

 

I watched Emiya's eyes get sad for a second, which I found confusing.Before I could ask about it, he speaks up.

 

"Since the day I saved you, I have thought highly of you.You are incredibly brave, selfless, filled with vibrant emotions, ......beautiful.Any servant with brains would want to be paired with you."

 

I blush harder and get shy."Don't be stupid Em.I just treat you with the respect you deserve.To me you are a person not a Servant."

 

"Well whatever I am to you, I hope you never regret summoning me."He smiles then hops over the couch to lay down as he closes his eyes and puts his arms behind his head.

 

"I'll be here if you need me.Get some sleep, we have training in the morning."

 

I stare at him a moment longer before turning to head into my room.

 

To Be Continued.......


	5. Touching the Surface

I lay in bed a while longer more restless than usual.I had stopped sleeping well after losing Cú the last time, but this felt more anxious than that. 

 

I tossed and turned a while longer before deciding I may need some liquid slumber.Getting up, I quietly entered the kitchen.As soon as I stepped into the living are, Emiya's voice broke the silence.

 

"Can't sleep?"

 

"Seems not.Figured I would have a glass of wine and see if that doesn't help."

 

"That will just dull your circuits.You need to be in perfect form tomorrow if you want to stand a chance against me."

 

"And what do you suggest oh magnanimous one."I say snarkily.

 

He tilts his head to look at me with one eye open."Come lay with me.There isn't enough room to violate you so you should be safe."Then he turns back to his original position. 

 

I bite my lip.It had been a while since I slept well, and he seemed sincere.....

 

I walked over to the couch.When I was standing at its edge, I opened my mouth to protest and found myself yanked down in between Emiya and the couch back so I lay on my side wedged comfortably.There was no place for my head but his well sculpted chest nor my hand except around his stomach so that is where they went. 

 

"You sure this is ok?You aren't uncomfortable are you?"I ask slightly insecure.

 

"Just shut up and go to sleep."His right hand then moves to my head, which he uses to stroke my hair. 

 

His hand is so gentle, his breathing so even and relaxing, his body so warm and reassuring that I'm sure I fell asleep instantly when I closed my eyes. 

 

———————————-

 

When I awoke the next day it was noon.I woke up slowly humming pleasantly as my hand registered the sculpted chest underneath me.Without opening my eyes, I ran my hand up and down its surface until Emiya spoke causing my eyes to shoot open.

 

"Good Afternoon Rhey.I take it you slept well?" 

 

I look at him wide eyed like a deer in headlights. 

 

"Don't get up on my account.This is actually rather comfortable."

 

My face blushes.

 

"Awwwww does Rhey like me just a little?"He teases causing me to sit up and start attacking him with the cushion from the other side of the couch. 

 

Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to where my hips were or how my body was moving, but a few seconds later Emiya yankedthe cushion out of my hand, grabbed my hips and slid me a few inches down before placing the cushion in front of him.

 

"Kindly be mindful of where you put your body?Though you aren't unattractive, parts of me can only tolerate so much stimulation before things get awkward." 

 

I blink for a second before realizing I am currently straddling Em on the couch and my hips were just.......and then his hands.....

 

I could feel the heat in my body rise as I briefly registered his strong, firm grip on my hips pushing me down his body. 

 

I scrambled up."Sorry about that."

 

He sighs."It's fine, I just need a second before starting on lunch."

 

I grin."Guess that means I can do it and you don't have a say unless you want to embarrass yourself."

 

Emiya growls."Don't you dare!"

 

I slowly inch closer and closer to the kitchen watching him.  His face has the most adorable scowl on it and I can't help but smile, which causes him to turn his head and pout.

 

"Damnit Rhey why won't you just let me take care of you like I want to!  You are so difficult." 

 

I stop inching towards the kitchen and stare at him as my heart flutters a little.  "Em......why do you want to take care of me so much?  I'm quite capable of doing it myself."

 

Finally able to stand, he gets up and walks past me towards the kitchen.  When he is one step past me he stops.  "You sure about that?  You can't even remember I saved you.  If I wasn't here you would just continue to sacrifice your health and happiness."  He then continues walking into the kitchen as I stare wordlessly at his back.

 

It takes me a moment to collect my thoughts.  "Can I help you at least?" 

 

I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies, "I don't see you as being the type to take directions from someone else."

 

"You seem to think you know a lot about me for someone I've only met a handful of times."  I look at him quizzically as I cross my arms in front of my chest."

 

"I was instructed to watch you the last two Wars to see if I could find anything useful to use against you.  I never invaded on your private moments though, but I feel I do have a rather complete working knowledge of you."

 

"And what did this research uncover?"  Now my interest is piqued.

 

"You are left handed, but can do most things with either your preferred right hand or with both, you favor hearing out of your right ear causing you to tilt your head left if you can't hear something, you can't see dark shapes head-on at night causing you to look to the left or right of the object to see it........"

 

"Ok ok I get it.  I believe you.  Most people don't pick up on those things.  I don't even think Cú noticed those things about me."

 

The sadness in my voice is apparent and I turn to look out the window.

 

Emiya adjusts the temperature of the food on the stove.  "Unlike him, I am not guided by what's between my legs.  He's more reactionary than anything and far too laid back to really comprehend the intimate natures of others."

 

I smile sadly.  "That was one of the things I loved about him though.  He never got caught up in the emotional nuances and baggage of others.  He was just blunt and to the point, while saying it all with that stupid smile.  If I had to be honest he was more like an overgrown child, but his feelings were real and the most intense I have ever known."

 

I didn't hear Emiya sigh or see the frown on his face.  He felt he was making progress but conversations like this had the potential to set things back causing him to lose valuable ground.  He knew I needed to talk about it, but it still hurt to hear where he potentially fell short.

 

"60 years is a long time to hold onto feelings like this though.  Yeah he was my first and I will never regret or forget that, but it's probably time to move on.  Even if I do get to see him again, I'm a different person now and I'm not sure if the love we have is sustainable going forward."

 

Emiya stirs absentmindedly as he listens, which causes him to not notice me walk up next to him until I lean into his right side. 

 

"Do you think you would want to stay with me for a while?  That really was the best sleep I have had in forever.......and I guess I don't mind your presence."

 

He stops stirring and I look up at him hesitantly.  His eyes seem to search mine as if he wasn't sure he heard me right. 

 

"You don't have to....". I begin to pull away but Emiya wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him before he resumes stirring with the other hand. 

 

"I'm here to serve you as much as I can for as long as I can........but I'll only stay as long as you don't do anything too reckless that might get you killed.  You're kinda cute for a woman well over 60 and I would never forgive myself if I left such an old lady alone to fend for herself."

 

My eyes go big and I ball my fist up and punch him in the shoulder.  "EM YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!!!!"

 

"Careful old lady you might throw out your back."  He smiles and laughs as he attempts to finish cooking. 

 

"EM!!!!" I whine.  "I don't look that old do I?"  I pout feeling VERY insecure.

 

Turning off the stove, he looks at me with soft eyes and a gentle smile before tilting my head up.  "You are THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen and don't look a day older than the last day I saw you so long ago."

 

My face blushes heavily.  "You're such a wretched tease."

 

"Being a tease or not doesn't change the truth.  Now have a seat since dinner is ready, despite your many interruptions."

 

I stick my tongue out and he rolls his eyes before enjoying another incredibly pleasant meal.

 

To Be Continued........


	6. Sparks

After that first night on the couch, I could no longer fall asleep in my own bed alone.I had tried to drag, bribe, and threaten Emiya to come sleep in the bed with me, but he refused. 

 

"It's not what you really want.You are just lonely and I am being too nice."Is what he said every time.

 

That just left me one option: fall asleep on the couch with Em only to find myself in my bed in the morning alone. 

 

It was frustrating to wake up alone when I had fallen asleep so happily curled up and warm against him.I hadn't realized how lonely I was at night until I started falling asleep on Em.He never complained either, just pulled me down next to him as soon as I got within reach of the couch. 

 

Problem was, my body started to know when it was being moved as I got less and less sleep deprived.I swear it was so bad that Em would just THINK about moving me and my body would begin to stir. 

 

Sadly that just meant I woke up on the couch and not in my bed WITH Emiya.It wasn't that I wanted to do anything because I didn't, but I knew we would be more comfortable sleeping in my bed.Damn his sense of propriety. 

 

Today, like every other day for the past two weeks, I would wake up slowly.When I gained coordination in my fingers, I would trace them over his chest in intricate patterns as I felt his breathing turn into pleasant hums.I loved the feeling of his ripped chest vibrating from my touch.

 

As the patterns got wider and more intricate and he began to shift next to me, he would raise his hand and begin trailing it through my hair.  It was then my turn to sigh as my hand would come to a stop leaving just my thumb running back and forth. 

 

It wouldn't take long for my stomach to kill the pleasant air to the morning, causing us to pull apart so Emiya could make breakfast. 

 

I was amazed at how quickly I had accepted Em into my life.  I found myself searching him out during the day, just wanting to share the same space with him.  He was a constant, a stable and reassuring presence I began to realize I didn't want to live without. 

 

I was also surprised how easily his presence overrode my feelings for Cú.  I wasn't sure if it was because we had been apart so long or if it was because there had never been any substantive moments with Cú due to 90% of our relationship being about sex.  Whatever the reason, the memories of Cú that filled this place became a dull afterthought each day Emiya and I spent together. 

 

Though still in love with Cú on some level, my heart became more and more open to the idea of loving someone else.

 

"So I was thinking.........maybe you and I could go into the city and do some shopping or see some sites around town for a change of scenery.  You don't really leave the house much and It would be nice to go out and do something with you."  Emiya said as he brought the food to the table and I rolled off the couch he had left me curled up on. 

 

I look over at him blinking.  "That sounds an awful lot like a date.  Are you asking me out?"

 

"That would require me being interested in you on a less professional level."  He smirks as he stares at me eating. 

 

"Well whatever your motives, it would be nice to have a change of scenery.  Let me shower and put on something halfway descent.  You should probably change into something more casual as well."

 

Once clean, I rummage through my closet for something attractive to wear.  After a few frustrating moments, I select a pair of flared jeans and a black button down tank blouse that has a thick silver chain at the shoulders.  I leave the top two buttons undone to expose my collar bones and a small amount of cleavage.  Putting my hair in a messy bun, I brush on mascara and apply lipgloss before swapping out my purse for the smaller one with the chain handle that matches my top and head into the living area. 

 

Emiya has opted for a black denim jean with his usual boots, thick black belt with a silver buckle and slim fit white tee.  His look of surprise is unexpected until I realize he has never seen me even half way descent. 

 

"Shall we go?"  I ask politely.

 

He opens the door for me and follows me out. 

 

———————————

 

We ended up spending most of the day out of the house.  I was surprised at how much Em enjoyed shopping with me.  He loved having me try clothes on he had never seen me wear and watching me get embarrassed at his compliments and teasing.

 

I got him back by making him try on as many things as my heart could stand.  I had never really paid attention to how attractive he was, but having him walk out of the fitting room pulling down his shirts, exposing his beautifully sculpted abs or zipping up and buckling his pants turned me on more than I cared to admit. 

 

I was too old to be feeling like this or to be this affected by a man.  Cú had done an excellent job acclimating me to the gorgeous naked body of a Demi-god, but something about the partial exposure of what I knew to be there .......Deep breaths.  I hoped Emiya hadn't noticed my reaction, but that was probably wishful thinking.

 

When we were done shopping, we walked around looking at some of the popular tourist sites.  It was cute to watch how protective Em was over me.  He made sure to walk close enough that our shoulders were touching, forcing him to carry all the bags in his outside hand.  If we stopped at a light at a crosswalk, he would walk up behind me and gently pull me against him with a hand on my hip. 

 

It made me feel like a little kid out with her crush.  Even though I didn't get the impression he had any interest in me, he wasn't interested in any of the other women that ogled over him  while we walked as well.  It made me self conscious, insecure and happy all at the same time. 

 

It was inevitable that my stomach would start growling signaling the soon end of our adventure.  It of course picked the WORST time to do it.  We had stopped to look out at the city from a nearby bridge.  Em was leaning on the railing practically on top of me as I leaned against his chest.  I don't even think my eyes had registered the scenery.  All I was thinking about was the feel of our bodies next to each other.  I chewed my lip a moment in frustration before speaking.

 

"I've had a great time today. I'm amazed at how much prettier the city is seeing it with you."

 

"Well I wanted you to be able to enjoy yourself, even if you use me as a pack mule."  He glances down at me with a deadpan face, but I know he is being playful.

 

I turn and give him a sharp look.  "Oh don't act like half of that isn't yours."

 

"Half of it is stuff YOU forced on me.  I have no use for any of it."

 

"Well you can't walk around naked and you always look so formal in your gear." I turn and lean on the railing.  "I worry you aren't comfortable."  I tense up a moment as I set my lips in a straight line.  "Besides.......you looked REALLY good in everything you got, though I doubt you could look bad in anything with your body."

 

Silence falls over us, which makes me uncomfortable so I turn around and lean on the railing with my back as I cross my arms in front of me.  When I turn my head to look at him, Em is bright red and a little shocked at the compliment. 

 

"It's true you know.  You've been ogled at all day.  It made me .......insecure."  I hug my arms against my chest and pout which causes Emiya to detach himself from the rail and stand VERY CLOSE in front of me.

 

"Look at me."

 

I tilt my head down and to the side.

 

"Rhey.....look at me."

 

I stand my ground, but he places his arms on either side of me and bends over to look into my eyes.  "Rhey....."

 

I hesitantly lift my eyes to his as I feel my pulse and breathing quicken at how close he is.

 

"I thought you were beautiful the moment you walked out of your room."  He lifts a hand to tuck some hair behind my ear that has come

loose of my bun, but instead of putting his hand back his fingers trace my chin causing me to tilt it upwards. 

 

Our faces are so close I can feel his breath.  My eyes wander from his, to his lips and begin to wonder what it would feel like to kiss them.  I reach my hand up and place it on the back of his head, feeling reckless.  "Em.....I want to...."

 

That's when my stomach growls.

 

He smiles trying to hide what I think is disappointment.  "You apparently want to eat.  Shall we go get something?  We passed multiple places just walking here."

 

I clear my throat and move away from the railing as I quickly regroup. "Actually......I would rather go home and have you cook.  I guess I rather like it.  I begin to walk the way we came never looking back to see the triumphant smirk on Emiya's face.

 

To Be Continued.........


	7. Close Contact

When we get back to the room, a note is left on the door by the Order.  I scan it and hand it to Emiya.

 

"They want to send us out a week from now huh.  Guess you and I have to get down to business."

 

Even though I knew the life we lived now couldn't last, I was still trepidatious about bonding completely with Emiya. Acknowledging there were still SOME feelings for Cú, our time together made me feel like I was cheating on what I wanted to believe we still had.  I also worried about the conditions that had been set out for me.  I could only see him and make him mine if I produced a child with a bonded Servant.  Hadn't I always held out hope that any child I had would be Cú's?  Did I even want a child with anyone else?  I didn't get a chance to search for answers because the feeling of Emiya's hands running up and down my arms as he pressed into my back filled my senses.

 

"No matter what, I will protect you."  He turns me around and hugs me to him, holding my head gently against his chest.

 

His gestures are, and had always been since Day 1, so incredibly sweet.  It made me wonder if this was what a real relationship felt like.  Cú had never taken me anywhere, cooked for me, voluntarily cleaned, held me on the couch until I fell asleep without it turning sexual, or let me have my space.  He had always been more like a pet who only did what he wanted, getting attention when he wanted and having no real sense of others needs. 

 

As he held me, I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry.  All I knew in that moment was that I didn't want to lose this man with me now.  Not his stupid smirk, not his gentle touch, not his subtle possessiveness, not anything. 

 

We stood there with him stroking my hair and holding me until the tears stopped and I pulled away to get a tissue and blow my nose.  "Thanks Em.  I haven't cried like that in a long time."

 

"I can tell.  What's bothering you?"

 

I take a chance and hesitantly walk back to him so I can curl up against his chest hoping he will hold me again, which he does.

 

"I have ALOT of conflicting emotions right now.  After Cú left I swore I would never summon another servant again unless I was guaranteed I could get him.  I was so in love with him, or so I thought.  Then the Order sat me down and presented me with a deal: Summon another Servant, Life Bond with it and.....if it was male, produce a child." 

 

Emiya visibly stiffened when I said that but didn't release his arms from around me.

 

"If I did that, and fought the Singularities, I could bond with as many servants as I liked, even take by any means necessary any servant I wanted.  They would also not delve into my private life.  As you can see, I took the deal.  At the time I was still so in love with Cú and desperate to get him back by any means necessary."

 

Emiya began stroking my hair and I nuzzled into his chest. 

 

I lifted my head and looked into Emiya's eyes.  "I hadn't planned, however, on being shown how foolish my love for him had really been.  What I thought was love, was just lust in various forms.  Being with you I have come to see the potential of a real relationship."

 

I bring my hand up and caress his cheek as I smile softly.  "I'm broken Em.  I don't know that you want to deal with fixing me especially when I don't know what will happen if I ever see Cú again.  What I do know is I can't lose you either.  I.......want to stay with you.  I'm not asking you to love me or even like me, but I hope maybe we can come to some....."

 

Then his lips were on mine kissing me with enough passion that I knew I had found what I had always wanted but never quite grasped: True Love.  True selfless, unapologetic, innocent love. 

 

He kissed me until I beat on his chest letting him know I needed air.  When he released me, we were both breathing heavy and his eyes carried a smoldering fire deep within their core. 

 

"I have loved you since I first saw you bloody and mana depleted that first day.  I hadn't expected to have feelings for you, but your fierceness even in imminent defeat drew me towards you over and over again.  I was, and have always been, jealous of Cú and how much you loved him because he NEVER loved and valued you the way I knew I could."

 

Then his lips were on mine again.....and again.....and again.

 

"Please Rhey......let me love you the way you deserve." 

 

I was in awe of the intensity of his emotion.  His kisses were NOTHING like Cú's.  Cú's had been fierce, demanding, and possessive.  Emiya's were soft, intimate, all encompassing, holding desire not lust.  They weren't overly demanding or insistent.  They told a story of constant, burning love instead of blazing passion. 

 

I stood frozen, trying to process what was happening and what I was feeling. 

 

"I promise I won't hurt you.  I could never."

 

His words were so sincere and in that moment, they were the one thing I needed to hear.  Closing my eyes, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.  "I guess I can say yes.  But only if you don't mind taking care of some old lady."

 

He laughed and then picked me up in a princess carry.  "We should get some sleep if we have to start training tomorrow."  He said as he carried me to my room and placed me on the bed. 

 

"You know I can't sleep if you don't sleep with me right?"  I pout.

 

He smirks and removes his shirt before sitting down next to me on the bed and removing his shoes.  "What do you think I'm doing?"

 

"Oh!."  I blush, which causes him to bend down and kiss me.

 

"Go put some pajamas on, preferably nothing too revealing since I doubt I will have the will to resist you with all the snuggling I want to do."

 

I give him a mischievous look before sliding off the bed next to him and walking over to pick the shirt he discarded up.  "You don't need this right now right?  I say as I look at him over my shoulder, putting his shirt in between my teeth so I can pull my shirt off and replace it with his.  I delight in his sharp intake of breath as my near nakedness flashes before his eyes. 

 

With the shirt on, I unclasp my bra underneath his shirt and remove it, letting it drop to the floor.  His shirt only barely covers my ass, which is perfect.  Turning to face him, I undo my pants as he watches eyes wide and hands clenching the sheets.  Once unclasped, I pull them below my hips and let them fall to the floor and step out of them before crawling back in bed.

 

I snuggle under the covers and stare at his rigid back.  "You coming Em?"

 

He takes a shuddered breath.  "I was unprepared for how much of a temptress you are.  Do you even know the state you put me in?"  He turns to look at me and I can see his struggle to keep control of his desire.   I sigh.  "I'm sorry Em, I'll go put pants on."  I move to exit the bed on the opposite side, but his hand grabs my wrist and I turn to face him

 

"It has nothing to do with that.  It has everything to do with the fact you are in this bed with me in MY shirt wanting to be intimate with me even if it is just kissing."

 

He then pulls me to him.  "I won't lie to you or hide from you.  I'm in love with you.  I don't expect you to feel the same for me but I ache just being  next to you.  My soul craves you and sometimes it is so overwhelming.  All I ask is you try to accept my feelings no matter what anyone else wants from you and I and see if you can learn to love me even a little bit.

 

He then takes my head in his hands and kisses me deeply as he slides under the covers and locks my body against his. 

 

I had never felt the nakedness of his skin against my hand and it caused fire to ignite in my core as our lips met over and over and my hands roamed his nakedness.  Up his chest, over his shoulders, up his neck and through his hair, down his back and finally back to his chest.  I couldn't get enough of him.  His entire body was slowly becoming a drug I was unable to resist. 

 

We would lay there kissing until I grew sleepy, closing my eyes and nuzzling into the crook of his neck as we lay on our sides, him stroking my hair.

 

To Be Continued.......


	8. Training

Love was supposed to make two people closer, not make things so damn confusing you didn't know up from down.I had never felt this disoriented when I was with Cú, though I also hadn't really accepted this was love yet either so maybe that was part of the problem.

 

Training with Emiya was difficult and not just because he was a powerful and very independent spirit.It was frustrating how he could separate from his feelings for me when we trained.It made him seem more merciless.He didn't pull any punches and I soon found myself battered and bruised. 

 

"You are distracted.You need to focus on defeating me no matter what.There is always a chance a friend can become a foe either due to corruption or deceit.Masters make pacts all the time and every Master out there is in it for themselves.Don't think that your status will save you."

 

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"I bark as I attempt to get up from the disgraceful seated position I found myself in after his last assault.

 

He sighs and offers his hand to help me up, which I petulantly slap away causing his eyes to fill with hurt a second before he grabs my wrist and yanks me against him as he drops his lips to my ear."I wouldn't be this rough on you if I didn't love you.I need to keep you alive as much for my own selfish desires as for anything else."Then he pulls away and captures my lips in an aggressive kiss.

 

"Now pull yourshit togetherand pay attention."

 

Once back in position, he materializes his blades and waits for me to ready my fist weapons.Normally I use a staff being a long range fighter, but have opted for fist weapons as my close combat blade of choice.Crossing my arms in front of me I command my blades to materialize."Retract" and in seconds three purple claws embedded into dragon hide knuckles appear on my hands. 

 

We stand there a moment staring at each other before Emiya disappears and then reappears behind me.Before his feet touch the ground, I have ducked below the reach of his blades and swiped with my leg as I crouch to knock him off balance mid air. 

 

I catch his leg, but he rolls to the side and pounces back at me in an attempt to overpower me.I raise my claw in front of my face as I brace and his dagger clashes with it as we grapple for dominance. 

 

With one dagger locked, he tries to slash at me with the other, but I cartwheel over his head using our locked blade as a brace, disorienting him enough for me to stab at him with my free claw.

 

He arches out of the way as I touch down and then dart backwards out of his reach.As he turns to face me I launch an arcane blast at him, which knocks the wind out of him long enough for me to pin him on the ground with my blades dug into the ground at his shoulders. 

 

"What the hell was that?"He asks confused.

 

"I've had a lot of time researching magic and alchemy.I have also had the unique pleasure of learning from some of the ancients.That's how I got these."I raise my claws as they dematerialize."They are real you know.I took them from an ancient dragon I came across after he taught me Arcane Manipulation.It takes the mana from my surroundings and lets me manipulate its form to create lethal magic."

 

"You killed a dragon?"His eyes go wide.

 

"No, just skinned it after it died.I passed its test when I obtained the philosophers stone so it passed on its knowledge of magic to me as well as its deadliest weapon.I haven't used them until now when you insisted I train in close combat.They are usually laced with dragons bane as well, which is an incurable poison that eats you from the inside, but I figured killing you now would not be prudent."I smile and wink.

 

"I traveled a lot with and without the Orders permission during and after my last partnering with Cú as Caster.There is a lot the Order hides, including the ability to travel space and time using portals, but most secrets require mages of great power and are kept top secret."

 

I reach out my hand to help him up and he takes it.

 

"Shall we be done for today?I could really use a bath, I'm incredibly tired.You worked me pretty hard."

 

"I'll agree to physical training being done for you, but you need to work on your magical training." 

 

I raise an eyebrow at him as my eyes sparkle with humor."You mean you want me to show you my magical skills so you know how best to work with me, not against me."

 

"Say it however you like, but you aren't leaving until you do it."

 

—————————

 

We move to the Magic barriered training room."Why don't we see who can kill the most in 10 minutes shall we?"

 

"You could barely beat me physically and you think your magic will make a difference? This should be interesting."He smirk but materializes his weapons. 

 

I sigh."Boys.Big dumb boys."Closing my eyes, I tap into my core, harnessing the mana within. 

 

"Father of time beseech me.Mother of Earth guide me.Lend me your weapon of benediction as I slay those who wish to corrupt your sanctity.I am Rhey Liandrin possessor of the Guide Stone and daughter of the Arcane!Lend me your strength so I may repel the evil wrought by the honor less and the vile as they sacrifice themselves to Nidhogg in a world they shall not destroy.I give you retribution!"

 

Then out of a portal in the ground comes Gründjir, my staff made from YYgdrasil's branch and the crystal heart of the Black Dragon of the Midnight Sun I acquired my claws from.I take it lovingly before setting its base on the ground to designate my desire to start. 

 

"Ready when you are Archer."Then in the next instant 20 skeletons appeared, but before Emiya could reach the first, I had decimated it and the 3 around it with consecutive arcane blasts. 

 

"You are gonna have to be quicker than that Archer if you wanna beat me."

 

When we finish with the skeletons......and the chimeras, I have beaten him soundly enough that it has made him slightly sour. 

 

"I tried to tell you.I am the highest ranking magic caster in the Order.You cannot hope to beat me when I use my magic.What you CAN do is buy me time so I can cast it, then protect me while my spells are on cool down and I have to switch to hand-to-hand combat.Time is my greatest enemy.Most of my big spells require me to wait before recasting them leaving me vulnerable to attack."

 

Emiya nods as he looks at me critically.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"I'm just wondering why such a powerful magic user would summon me.I've seen mages with not even a quarter of your strength summon Servants who seemed higher rank than me."

 

I can tell that he is upset and feeling useless so I walk up to him and hug him."Does it matter WHY SERYPH chose you for me?As far as I am concerned, I've gotten what I always wanted."

 

He raises an eyebrow."Is that so?"

 

"It is.Now, can we please go home?I want nothing more than a shower and some quality time with you."

 

To Be Continued ........


	9. Trust

Before we knew it it was time to handle our first Singularity.  Our teamwork had progressed nicely.Emiya now had a working knowledge of my spells, including cast time and cool down, so we were able to flow together on the battle field rather nicely.The hardest part was not knowing the native enemies.Skeletons and chimeras were one thing, but going back in time and fighting what I liked to call Period Wars required an understanding of world history that wasn't exactly taught in enough depth to provide a good basis. 

 

None the less, Emiya's ruthlessness was invaluable.He seemed to never tire and had saved me from injury on several occasions.Fighting beside him, I felt secure and safe allowing me to focus on the enemy in front of me instead of worrying what hot headed mess he would get or had gotten himself into.

 

The hardest part was trying not to watch him.His body and movements were breathtaking.He harnessed such strength in combat that it made me wonder how he was able to temper it and be so gently at home.

 

When we finally resolved the singularity, we were greated with a lot of praise at HQ.

"You two did quite nicely for your first bonded pair.  Looks like you are in synch and you work well together.  We obtained a lot of good data as a result."

 

"Thank you Grande Master.  We take our roles very seriously."

 

"Is that so?  Well then I expect producing a child to be no obstacle for you, hopefully within the year."

 

I scowl at him.  "I know what is expected of me, but I will not force myself to do something just for the sake of results.  Every scientist knows forcing conception decreases odds."

 

"Humanity doesn't have the luxury of time Rhey."  He states before walking off.

 

"Damn that man."

 

————————————

 

When we get home I go straight to my room and collapse on the bed closing my eyes.  It was unfair to put pressure on me to have a child within the year when no one knew if it was even possible.  As of yet no child had been conceived between a Servant and a Master so no one even knew if it was possible.

 

"They just assume I can do it because I carry the strongest magical potential and am the first to successfully Life Bond."  I sigh.  "Way to be a trend setter Rhey."

 

I hadn't even discussed it with Em other than to mention the expectation was there, but knowing him he wouldn't bring it up no matter what his thoughts were.  "Bless him for that."  I sighed again.

 

"It's hard to know you are upset about something, but to also get the feeling intimacy isn't what you need right now."

 

I look at Em who is leaning against the door.  He has changed into more comfortable clothes and his hair glistens from taking a shower.  My heart immediately lurches in my chest at how incredibly sexy he looks. 

 

"You are right it wouldn't have, but seeing you now I'm beginning to feel like I missed out on an opportunity."

 

"Guess you will never know."  He pushes away from the wall and walks over to the bed to sit next to me.  The minute he sits down I waste no time running my fingers in his hair as I kiss him deeply. 

 

He responds in kind by pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.  We stay like that for a while as we kiss, nibble and tug on each others lips before I rest my head in the crook of his neck.  "We really did have a good first run.  Thank you for providing all that support so I could get my spells off pretty quickly."

 

"Keeping you safe is everything to me."

 

I blush.  "Such a flirt.  On a serious note , I'm trying to think what else we can do to improve our connection besides the obvious.  Any ideas?"

 

"Well trust takes time.  We aren't just talking about truth versus lies trust.  We are talking about trusting another person completely with your life and well being and accepting that you may have to take your own life to save theirs.  It's the kind of trust that allows you to be in complete control of how you contribute and affect the other persons life.  That won't be an easy thing for us.  You've been hurt too many times very deeply." 

 

He kisses my forehead.  "Don't rush it no matter what the Order wants.  That will just make it worse."

 

"Are you disappointed?"

 

His eyes go wide.  "Why would I be disappointed?" 

 

"Because I am such an emotional mess and can't just give you everything you deserve for how amazing you have been and continue to be towards me."

 

He holds me at arms length.  "First of all I don't deserve your body.  It isn't something I am entitled to just because I am your Servant or am Bonded to you.  Second of all, all I EVER wanted was to be by your side and to love you, which I am now able to do so I'm not sure what I should be disappointed about."

 

I smile weekly.  "You really are amazing Em.  I wish you and I could have known each other on a more intimate level sooner."

 

"I know right!  Imagine how much more fun you would have been younger."  He winks at me and I punch him in the shoulder.

 

"There's that vixen I fell in love with."

 

I blush and swipe at him even though I know I'll miss.

 

Humoring me, he makes an exaggerated dodge.  "Now what do you want to eat?  I can't have you wasting away on me." 

 

—————————————

 

Trust.

 

I wonder how long it took before she trusted Cú, before he got under her skin, before their love was the only thing she saw?

 

Can she love me like that?Will she ever trust me like that?

 

As I lie here next to her as she sleeps, running my fingers in her hair, I war with myself .Does she? Did I? Should I? Could I? How would I? What if I? Did he?

 

It tears at my soul.Yet even so, I would rather die than lose the ability to do these little things. 

 

She is my every waking breath and it is my hope that I surpass what she felt for Cú one day.That is my goal.To completely overshadow the hold he has on her so she looks at him and there is no love left to give. 

 

For a second I lose myself and allow my fingers to trail from the ends of her hair down the side of her breast to her stomach, causing a seductive moan to escape her lips. 

 

It is torture to hear, but divine in its reassurance that my touch can produce such pleasure.My body begs me to go on, but I have made a promise to myself to her that she, not I, will control the pace of this relationship.

 

Do I fear that she will never love me and will hold out hope that her "true love" will come? Every waking moment she does not touch me, kiss me, call my name, look my way, laugh, or exist in my space. 

 

But then I find her next to me in her bed curled against my chest as she falls asleep to my breathing and I reaffirm that she is mine already in body even if her mind resists. 

 

I will remain patiently impatient, slowly chipping away at her defenses and rebuilding her sense of safety.I just have to hope I am granted enough time to make her mine before another option rears it's head.

 

To Be Continued .......


	10. Moving Forward: Premonitions

"Before I go Child of Man I will tell you one final thing.  There will come a time when you are faced with both a beginning and an end.  One will bring light out of despair the other life from death.  One will envelop while the other enraptures.  You must decide to divide or to conquer, love or leave.  But know this......No matter what you choose, someone will lose everything.  Such is the price of obtaining the stone you possess.  The choice will be yours and yours alone."

 

I shoot up in bed in a cold sweat to find myself alone.  "What the hell was that?  Where is Em?"  I climb out of bed and go into the living room.  "Em?"  No answer.  "Em!?"  I say louder but still no response.  I quickly run to the door and step outside, but the night is silent.  "What the fuck is going on?"  I say panicked before rushing inside and locking the door. "There has to be a logical explanation for this."  As I rack my brain, I start to hear a tapping coming from the living room room.  It is rhythmic, and consistent like someone is tapping on glass over and over. 

 

I slowly move towards the room where the sound is and call in my fist weapons, but they don't appear.  My fear is rising, but I can still feel my mana at my core so I pray my spells still work. 

 

Everything is silent except for the tapping and I creep closer as quietly as I can.  Before I get to the room a voice that should be familiar calls out.  "I see you Skellig.  You have forsaken your eternal body for that of a filthy mortal."  The voice laughs a cruel and derisive sound.  "I guess I am no better having been slain and embodied by the vessel I now decorate." 

 

I freeze thinking I have walked in on a secret conversation when really I AM the conversation.

 

"Come here whelp.  Let me see you as you are."

 

I slowly move into the living room to find what looks like a reptilian human hybrid tapping on the glass of the sliding glass door with his enormous claws.  His face is hidden by a cowl, but his legs are that of a dragon while his hands end in sharp talons and he has an immense black tail that is spiked, which he has wrapped around him.  He rest of him is human minus the sharp fangs he flashes as he grins wickedly at my approach. 

 

"I can see now why you would choose this body.  It has endless possibilities."  The figure turns and walks ominously, but gracefully towards me.  I stand my ground and when it comes to stand in front of me it runs a claw gently over my cheek and neck like a predator toying with it's prey. 

 

"We are the same you and I.  Both possess  dragon born, both with immense power.  You would do well to let me dominate you once we meet in the real world.  It would change the course of time itself."

 

"I am no man or monsters plaything.  I will not let you or anyone else dominate me."  My face is stern.

 

"We shall see whelp.  Once you realize who I am you won't resist me."

 

The next thing I know Emiya is screaming my name and I am back in my real bed.  My heart is beating through the roof and I am shaking uncontrollably. 

 

"Rhey!?  Rhey are you awake?!"

 

I incoherently sit up and hold my head.  "Yes yes I'm awake."

 

"Rhey what the hell happened?  One minute you were sleeping the next you were calling my name louder and louder and your heartbeat was out of control.  I couldn't wake you up, it was like you were trapped in a nightmare."

 

"That's what it felt like I promise you."

 

"Well you are safe now, I'm right here.  Even if it happens again, I'll be right here."  Emiya pulls me against him and rests his cheek on my head.

 

"Thanks Em.  Let's just hope it was a one time thing."

 

It takes me a while to fall back asleep, but eventually, thanks to Emiya's steady breathing and heartbeat, I find myself thrown into a dreamless sleep. 

 

When I wake up I can tell I have mana sickness (least that's what I call it).  It only happens when I use too much mana too fast and my body goes into shock, causing my immune system to crash.  The only thing I can think is that whatever happened last night drained my mana in incredible amounts to sustain itself.  There was no other explanation.  That being said, I was sniffly, tired, sleep deprived and had a headache. 

 

I groan in protest as my body recognizes my sickened state and curls up into Emiya.  "Em..."

 

"You don't sound so good. Are you sick?"  There is concern in his voice as he strokes my hair. 

 

"No I have mana sickness.  I need to replenish a lot of mana quickly or it will just progressively get worse before it gets better."

 

"Is there something I can do to help you get mana back?"

 

"Yes actually.  Can you first go fill the tub with tolerably hot water and then sprinkle some of the powder in the pink basket above the sink into the water?  I could also use a cup of tea made from the leaves in the orange container above the dishwasher.  3 packets should be fine I the biggest mug I have."

 

He leaves to start the bath and then make the tea.  As he makes the tea, I strip naked and somehow make it into the tub.  The minute I am immersed, I feel the minerals do their job.  My headache begins to subside and my body relaxes. 

 

I sigh contentedly as a knock comes at the door.  "Rhey?  I have your tea.....shall I leave it on the night stand?"

 

"Would you mind bringing it in?  It isn't as effective cold."  I realize that request is unfair, but after last night.....

 

Emiya clears his throat and slowly opens the door.  "I'm not trying to peak I promise."

 

"I know you aren't Em it's ok you can come in.  Just.....know I'm really self conscious is all."  As I say this I press myself up against the tub as I rest my arms over the edge. 

 

Emiya walks in hesitantly and focused on the cup u til he hands it to me. "I hope it is exactly what you wanted."

 

I take a sip and smile.  "Yes thank you I feel better already."

 

"I'm glad to hear it.  I'll be out here if you need me ok?" He then turns to leave my, but I call after him.

 

"Em?"

 

He stops.  "Yes?"

 

"Sometimes.......when this happens......I get light headed suddenly or have a tendency to fall asleep in the tub and either get sicker or almost drown.   Would you mind coming in with me to keep an eye on me?"

 

I watch his back as his muscles tense and his hands clench and unclench.  "Is that really what you want?"

 

"It is.  I'd feel safer if you were here with me."

 

"Alright.  As long as it helps you.  Just......turn around until I get all the way in the tub.

 

Turning around, I drain the tub a little to compensate for another person getting in.  I can sense his hesitancy.  "Thanks for doing this Em.  I know it makes you uncomfortable."

 

"Not in a bad way I just.....don't want to do anything you don't want to.  I never want you to think I only want you for .......intimate reasons."

 

Once he is all the way in, I plug the drain and then attempt to lean on the edge of the tub, but he pulls me against his chest.  "I won't look I promise." He then means back, resting his head on the edge of the tub as he looks up at nothing. 

 

"You know as embarrassing as it is.......you do have a point.  I need to be able to trust you with everything.  That includes the things I don't like about myself.  That doesn't mean I want you to stare and drool, but if you see me naked it isn't the end of the world.  I mean there is always a chance part it not all of my clothing could get destroyed in battle anyway so.....mind as well get the shyness out of the way so it doesn't get us killed."

 

As I say this, my hand, which had rested on his chest, begins moving up and down his torso.  I can only see a little bit of it as the minerals colored the water and made it murky .  I turn my eyes to his face, which is still leaned back, but now his eyes are closed and his breathing is slightly heavier. 

 

When I get to his navel, I trace my fingers down his hip and up the inside of the leg that he propped up as if to provide a barrier between me and him.  A sudden whine that turns into him trying to clear his throat escapes as my hand traces back down his inner thigh. 

 

Would it be so wrong to love this man who gives me everything and asks nothing in return?  I have asked myself this time and time again, but not been able to find an answer.  In reality I was just running from the idea, choosing to hold onto the idea of a love that I can no longer reach instead of dealing with the fear of loving someone else.  The devil you know right?

 

I shake my head mentally.  I can't let that devil hold me back any longer.  Even if we meet again, things have to be different.  Even if the love is the same at its core, it isn't the love I need.  Right now THIS is the love I need and deserve and this is the love I intend to take for myself. 

 

To Be Continued.......


	11. Love vs Sex : Emiya

"Em?"I asked softly as my hand slid back up to his chest?

 

"Hmmmm?"His voice cracked as he stared daggers at the ceiling trying to contain himself as I touched him. 

 

"Are you in love with me?"I slid my hand up his neck and into his hair lifting his head so he was forced to look at me.

 

He was a needy, flaming mess of desire.I could see it in his eyes as they bore into my soul.

 

"Yes....desperately.Every day I fight the urge to devour you with all the love I have for you."

 

"And why don't you give in?"

 

He raises a shaky hand to my cheek and smiles as he strokes it."Because it's not what you want.I want you to want me and never need anyone else.I want you to crave me like I crave you.Without that it's just meaningless, selfish sex."

 

My heart aches as I realize how hard this had been for him and how selfish I have been."Em....". I take his hands and lace our fingers together. 

 

"Yes Rhey..?"

 

"If I told you I loved you what would happen?"

 

His body visibly shudders."I would no longer have a reason to hold back and I would commit my life, body and soul to you, to cherish you, for all eternity."

 

I smile and then lean in to kiss him softly.Then against his lips I say the thing that both releases me and binds me."I love you Em."

 

Then faster than I thought possible, I am being picked up and carried, dripping wet, out of the tub to the bedroom where I am laid on the bed with Emiya's body kneeling over mine. 

 

"Em I'm still wet!"

 

Bringing his lips to my ear he seductively whispers, "I intend to make you MUCH wetter."He then brings his lips to mine, kissing me as he pins both my wrists above my head with his left hand as his right reaches down to part my legs gently so he can kneel between them. 

 

Though my face is flush with embarrassment, his eyes and his touch are soft.There is no beastial lust causing him to bite too hard or ram into me off the bat as had been my experience in the past.Just a warmth that slowly rises from the pit of my core as he takes his time, savoring every inch.

 

"If there is anything you don't like or want me to do please tell me.I want this to be as amazing for you as it will be for me."

 

"Em.....you don't know that.I'm a good 60....hmmnnnnn!"

 

He bites my nipple just enough to cause a jolt of pleasure to shoot through my body."Unless you have something constructive to say, shut up.I only want to hear 3 things: one....". He licks my nipple this time "how much pleasure you are in, two..." he nibbles the base of my neck as his free hand runs up my inner thigh "my name, and three...". He licks the rim of my ear speaking softly "what you want me to do to you."

 

My mind is swimming.I have never been made love to and am overwhelmed by the pleasure I feel.Turning my head to capture his lips, I kiss him needy."Em....release my hands.I need to touch you."

 

Then the pressure on my hands is gone and I dig my fingers into his hair pulling his lips against mine as he pulls me to a kneeling position and runs his hands down my back and over my ass pulling me against him.

 

His body feels amazing.Every touch of his fingers ignites a fire where his touch was moments ago.As he cups my ass with his and gently bites down on my shoulder, my back arches causing my sex to rub up against his. 

 

My body begins to ache for him, but feeling him underneath my touch is intoxicating.I run my hands down his back and he sighs in pleasure before kissing back down my neck and collar bone."Your body is as amazing as I imagined it to be.I don't ever want you to hide it from me on purpose again."

 

His lips brush slowly down to my breast again where he kisses down the side while teasing the other nipple with his fingers hardening the pink flesh effortlessly."Ahhhhh Em.....mmmmmm." 

 

He then kisses my side before grabbing my waist and rolling onto his back, pulling me on top of him.I instinctively brace with my hands lifting me slightly over him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to slide his face down between my legs. 

 

Taking my ass in his hands, he pulls my hips down so the lips of my sex meet his tongue.Once he is in reach, his tongue feverishly begins licking and sucking my clit.My cries of pleasure ring out as my knees give out and I practically fall on his face. 

 

Between his tongue and the feeling of his hands on my nipples as he tugs on them and him eating me out, I can't help but ride his face.It had been so long since sex felt even remotely this good and I so needed more. 

 

Just then Em lifts me a little and sticks two fingers into my pussy causing me to lean forward slightly and brace my weight on my hands as I begin to fuck his hand and ride his tongue at the same time.It doesn't take long for fluid to start pouring out of me as promised marking my incoming orgasm. 

 

"Em....I need you......lie back so I can ride you."He does just that, but it isn't submissive it's compliant.I can see he wants me as much as he wants to penetrate me.Where Cú would have teased me about being needy, Emiya drinks it in wanting me to want him in any and all ways possible. 

 

Carefully he scoots up until our hips are aligned, despite my whines of protest for losing contact with him.  Placing his hands on my hips he gently guides them above his.When I am in position he keeps his hands rested on my hips waiting for me to proceed. 

 

I sit there a moment staring into his eyes and he smiles gently."Em.....please don't hurt me."

 

His eyes go wide and then sad."Ryna I would never!"Then he blushes.

 

"Ryna?"I raise an eyebrow.

 

"It's....my nick name for you.Kind of a combination of your name and mine." 

 

"You are so cute Em.Now....". I lean down and lick his ear "....make love to me."Then I slide him into me and my nails dig into his chest as he grunts in repressed pleasure. 

 

My walls only slightly resist him, aching deliciously as he stretches me out to fit his rather impressive size.  Once my hips hit his, I sit up and begin rolling my hips as he holds them to make sure we stay in contact.

 

After a few thrusts, he sits up and wraps my legs around his hips causing me to bottom out every time I pull him inside me.  His kisses, bites and nails across my skin become more aggressive as his breathing quickens. 

 

"Ryna..... hmmmmm.......". His voice saying my name as he kisses my bare skin and tangles his hands in my hair stokes the flames blazing throughout my body, which begs for release as much as it craves more. 

 

I then take his two fingers in my mouth and soak them with saliva before leaning back and placing them at my clit.  "I want to cum with you inside me Em."  Then taking his free hand I place it on my breast as I lift my legs over his shoulders.  I brace against the headboard so my body doesn't give as he thrusts into me. 

 

Within moments of guiding his ministrations with soft words of encouragement, my cunt is soaking wet, dripping fluid every time he pulls out even a little.  His name leaves my lips over and over as I moan and whine at a higher and louder pace until finally my ecstasy peaks.

 

"Em.....EM.....OH GOD EM.......HAAAAAH.... EMIYA!!!!!!"  The I release the headboard and grab his ass, thrusting him inside me as hard as I can.  My back arches and my head is thrown back as I bite my lip.  The waves of pleasure are intense and I stop breathing for a second as my walls convulse around him bringing him to his own orgasm. 

 

We stay there a moment breathing heavily before I notice Em's eyes traveling over my body slowly drinking in my after pleasure state.    I blush, but he doesn't notice or chooses to ignore it. 

 

"Are you alright?  I didn't hurt you did I?"

 

I remove my legs from his shoulders choosing to pin them against both sides of his body.  "Sex has never been THAT good.......even if you did, it was only briefly and replaced with even more intense pleasure."

 

He growls as his face blushes and he leans down to playfully bite the underside of my breast.  "I don't want to hurt you."

 

"But being sore in the morning is sometimes part of the fun."  I smile at him as I stroke his cheek.  "Did you not enjoy it?"

 

"You will NEVER have to worry about that.  If it were up to me round two would have already started.  I want my lips to never leave your body and I want to always be inside you.  It's frustrating to have to choose one over the other sometimes."

 

My eyes go wide.  "You want to go again already?"

 

He smirks and I squeak as I find myself flipped over and gently guided to a kneeling position so my back is facing his chest. 

 

One hand suddenly tilts my head so he can kiss and bite my neck as the other reaches around to pucker my nipples again.  His lips then trail down my slightly salty body as he kisses trails first down my back then back up.  After my nipples have hardened, the first two

fingers of his right hand rise to trace my lip until I part them and cover as much as I can with saliva before he drops them between my legs to massage my clit. 

 

"Cum again for me Ryna.Please...."

 

Never had anyone pleaded with me for my release.It was like the flood gates of desire opened and I felt myself begin to drip from how turned on I was from those innocent words. 

 

His lips stayed on my ear, neck and shoulders.His hand on my nipple tugged, pinched, and circled it causing me to practically mewl my desire, which escalated rapidly. 

 

If his fingers lost their wetness, he would penetrate my dripping lips before renewing his ministrations.It didn't take long for me to bite my lips and start moaning as I tried to ride his fingers.It was then that he lifted me up when he thrust in so he could slide behind me and lower me down on his rejuvenated erection. 

 

I wanted him all......every inch.As soon as he was in all the way I bent in half placing my breasts flat on the bed with my ass as high in the air as I could."Please Em fuck me hard.God I need you again."

 

He complied.......and damn near broke the headboard as he bracedagainst it with one hand for leverage and my ass with the other making sure he didn't slip out.

 

"Fuck Ryna...."

 

Once his hand left my clit I replaced it with mine as I spread my legs wider apart making him go even deeper into my core.We came again simultaneously, but this time he pulled me down next to him.Wrapping his arm around me as he snuggled into my hair and pressed our bodies together. 

 

"I can't even tell you how in love with you I am.I need you......desperately."His hand ran up and down my stomach lovingly."I need to make love to you over and over just so you know how close to you I want to be."

 

I squirm and he releases his grip enough to allow me to turn around and curl into his chest."Hold me Em."

 

He held me as I snuggled against him praying to wake up and not have this be a dream.

 

To Be Continued.......


	12. Good Morning

I have never regretted that day since.When I woke up, Emiya was still curled around me stroking my lower back as he breathed softly into my hair.I looked up at him panicked, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a desperate kiss.He was startled, but recovered quickly.When I came up for air I was almost in tears."Em....please tell me last night wasn't a dream?"

 

The concern in his eyes faded to a smoldering yet loving gaze."It was not, though I will be more than happy to refresh your memory."He then slides one hand from my back across my hips and down my inner thigh gently pressing on the skin to signal his wish for my legs to part.His lips touch mine before his tongue slides between them to caress the inside of my mouth. 

 

I moan despite a tear falling down my face.When he opens his eyes, he removes his hand from my thigh and brings it to wipe the tear away."Ryna!What's the matter?"

 

"I don't want last night to be it.I want you to Life Bond with me so we stay together forever.I'm so scared Em that you won't stay and I'll lose you.It'll break my heart if that happens."Then the tears flow as I lean into his chest as I begin to sob.

 

"Ryna.....I told you last night I am yours mind, body, and soul.I am not going anywhere."He strokes my hair until my crying stops."Shall we take a shower and get dressed so we can go to the lab first thing?"

 

I sniffle as I pull my head away to look into his eyes."Yes please."

 

"Ok.Just please don't cry anymore."He leans down and kisses me before pulling me towards him and the edge of the bed.He stands first and then picks me up in a princess carry, heading towards the bathroom. 

 

Setting me down he asks, "Will you mind if I join you?"

 

"I would be angry if you didn't.I expect you to at least want to do everything with me now even if you don't choose to do it in the moment."I walk over to the shower and lean down to turn on the faucet.When the water is warm enough, I step in and then beckon with a finger for him to join me.

 

"I've decided you will be the death of me.Everything you do is a turn on.At this rate you will never believe I don't want you just for sex because I'll want to make love to you ALL THE TIME."

 

"I am not seeing a problem with that."I purr as the water soaks our bodies. 

 

Emiya's nose flares slightly as he stares hard at me.I smile sweetly as I run my fingers over my hair making sure it gets soaked."I have an idea...."

 

Hearing the mischievous tone in my voice, Emiya raises an eyebrow.

 

"Hand me that soap.I want to wash every inch of your body for you."

 

He closed his eyes briefly as he pulls in a sharp breath before handing me the soap.Lathering my hands, I run them across his chest.When my hands cross over his nipples, he lets out a short hum.I work my way slowly down his abs making sure to stop and move to his arms once I hit his incredibly sexy Adonis line. 

 

After lathering both arms, stopping to kiss both hands as I reach them, I turn him around and wash his back.Having only seen him from behind clothed, I realize how truly well proportioned and masculine his build is.I can't help but run a finger down his spine as I practically drool over his features. 

 

Then comes his ass.I am most DEFINITELY an ass girl.Taking liberties, I lather my hands and grab his ass as I massage his butt with my soapy hands."You have an amazing body Em, but I absolutely LOVE your ass."I bend down on my knees and begin kissing and biting at it as I hold each side of his hips with my hands. 

 

Growling slightly he interjects,"Are you trying to turn me on again?" 

 

"I can't help it Em." Then I lick up his crack parting his cheeks slightly before soaping up my hands and washing his legs. 

 

"Listen here woman..."

 

I twist his hips forcing him to face me still kneeling. "Shut up and turn around."He complies and then blushes profusely as he sees my face is eye level with his dick which instantly starts getting hard.I look up at him."One last thing to wash love."Then I smile and take him in my mouth caressing him with my tongue before adding the pressure of my lips as I suck.

 

He gasps and lets out a deep moan before bracing against the shower wall.I lift my eyes to watch him as I begin to stroke his balls and the base of his dick as my lips and tongue pull him in and out of my mouth. 

 

"Ryna......mmmmmmnnnah........Ry.....haaah........"

 

I grab his ass with my other hand as he begins to ride my lips.I soon find I have to grab his hip with my free hand and gently squeeze to let him know he is pushing in too far.I continue to watch his face as he bites his lips, rolls his eyes back, pants, moans and clamps his teeth shut as he rides the pleasure I give him. 

 

It doesn't take too long before I feel his dick begin to spasm as I thrust against him one more time to the base as I stroke him with my tongue and suck on him.His hand tangles in my hair as he explodes in my mouth and I begin to swallow his seed as it pours in. 

 

When I have drained him of the last drop, I release him from my lips.Lathering my hand, I gently wash his sensitive member causing his body to spasm and the sound of sharp intakes of breath to follow until he is all clean. 

 

I then stand and wrap my arms around his neck before kissing him."Now you are all clean."I smile innocently.

 

"Heh." He smirks at me."Now it's your turn."

 

"That's what you think."I quickly lather my front, including between my legs knowing full well he needs at least another minute before his legs can support him fully, which he finds out when we tries to step towards me and grab the soap. 

 

"You did that on purpose." He growls trying to look sharply at me, but I just laugh lightly and continue to wash my butt, legs and arms before grabbing the brush hanging in the wall and scrubbing my back. 

 

"All done.You should be able to move now."I step out of the shower and wrap in a towel before going to sit in the bed.He follows close behind with a towel around his waist. 

 

"What's stopping me from taking you now you devious woman?" He says once he sits down next to me. 

 

"Nothing other than the fact that you know I want you to wait."

 

He rolls his eyes and pouts. 

 

"I want us officially Bonded as soon as possible.If I let you indulge now we will never leave this house."

 

"You are correct in assuming that.Once underneath me, I would not let you go until I was done or you told me to stop."Then he turns to me and pulls me towards him so I straddle his lap as he pulls my towel off."You are dry and even if you weren't I told you not to hide from me."He brings his lips to my neck right below my ear and sucks hard enough to leave a mark."You are mine.Now get dressed but don't hide THAT."

 

I smile and kiss his lips softly before climbing off his lap and getting dressed.He watches me the whole time as I pick out my clothes and put them on one by one. 

 

"Even watching you dress is erotic.I am going to enjoy you immensely later."

 

I blush and continue to dress.When I am done, I have my off the shoulder rouged black skin tight top that gives a beautiful view of my shoulders and a sliver of my collar bone (perfectly exposing the angry red mark Em left), black leggings and black calf hugging leather boots with silver accents (in the punk style).Everything I'm wearing shows off either the skin or the curves he loves. 

 

With me done, he dresses quickly as I brush my hair and put it in a messy bun. 

 

"Shall we go?"I take his hand, lacing our fingers together, as we head to the beginning of our Bonded life together. 

 

To Be Continued......


	13. Boundaries

My relationship with Emiya had been the best thing to ever happen to me.Unlike with Cú, there was never a moment of insecurity or self doubt.For 9 1/2 years we had fallen deeper and deeper in love with each other.He had stayed by my side through a near death experience in one of our Singularities about 3 years in, and we were now one person.We had even acquired a telepathic link, that only intensified our relationship as we could talk intimately now without anyone else knowing.We took FULL advantage of that. 

 

Our relationship was HIGHLY sexual, but not in a dirty way.It was very romantic and loving, but it permeated through everything we did.Sadly it meant when we were apart, we suffered even more than most people. 

 

We weren't apart that often, but ever since the near death experience when neither of us noticed the rogue demon that had stealthed in behind me to slit my throat from behind while I was casting one of my longer spells causing Emiya to, for lack of a better way to put it, evolve into Assassin and use Scapegoat to draw all attention to him, the Order had run tests on us both trying to understand how he is now able to access both Archer and Assassins skills at whim.As far as they can tell, it is the result of circuits opening up after both sexual contact and our deepened bond.It was accessed the moment I was put into life threatening danger, possibly having been dormant for years.No other Life Bonded pair or Master Servant relationship has resulted in this phenomenon thus far.Nor have we been able to bear children as I had hoped. 

 

I rarely thought about Cú anymore.I still had his earring, though I never wore it.The only things I wore were my mage jewels that stored mana and my "wedding band" that Emiya had picked out the day we bonded.Outside of that, I had an arrow tattooed up my spine that was knocked into a stringless bow that was also tattooed across the lines of my shoulders to honor my bond to Em.It was tasteful and intricate "never detracting from my beauty" he said lovingly. 

 

He was etched into my very soul, so it was astounding to see how jealous he was the day Cú came back in our lives bonded to another man.I knew the minute I entered the common area he was there.I felt his magical signature resonate with mine and my heart leapt for a second in anxiety.I hadn't seen him in over 68 years......

 

As we walked in and the room got quiet like it always did, I could feel him off to my left, though I didn't change my direction or look.We weren't the same people, we weren't together anymore, and he wasn't my responsibility.Responsibility........that's what he had been.Never my true partner only someone I had to take accountability for and butted heads with often. 

 

Emiya must have sensed my distress in the subtle changes on my face because his voice popped in my head."Ryna?"

 

I closed my eyes briefly as we sat down to eat."I'm alright just .......adjusting to the unexpected turn of events."

 

"Cú?" His voice was bitter and dark.

 

"Yes.It's hard to realize the vast difference between his and my relationship with what you and I have.I didn't realize acknowledging it face to face would make me this angry."

 

"Do you want to go back to him?"The despair in his voice could destroy worlds and I looked at him in utter shock.

 

"How dare you Emiya.I have never loved a man the way I love you you know that!No I don't want to go back to him!How could you say that to my face!"

 

"You aren't looking at his eyes.They blaze with the fire of a thousand hells as he stares at you.He wants you back, even loves you still."

 

"Those eyes lie, telling what his emotions want not what we both want from each other.He never considered my feelings or needs.His eyes can blaze with a thousands suns for all I care.My heart will be the black hole that destroys them."I stand abruptly and walk out leaving Emiya sitting there watching me leave before turning his eyes to Cú. 

 

Cú raises an eyebrow and Emiya leaves."Master if you'll excuse me.It seems I have something to take care of." 

 

Ferris waved him off and Cú follows after Emiya. 

 

When he gets outside the common area, Emiya is leaning against the wall. 

 

"Long time no see Archer.How's my girl treating you?I hear you are Life Bonded now.I appreciate you taking care of her while I've been gone, but I'll be taking her back as soon as I can ditch this idiot."

 

Emiya looks at him with hard eyes."She doesn't want you Cú.She gave up on you after you died and failed her a second time.You do also know that the new bonding process is without error when it picks the best and most compatible Spirit to bond with a Master?You weren't picked for her because you aren't a good match."

 

"Is that right.....". Cú's eyes turn sharp as his tone lowers.

 

"Getting angry won't change anything.You are welcome to find out for yourself, but we have been together for 10 years now.That kind of love and devotion won't be destroyed because some sex driven impulsive ex makes his Grande entry." 

 

Cú grinds his teeth and clenches his fists.

 

"She doesn't love you anymore.You aren't the man she needs.You should respect that and move on with your life like she did." 

 

In the next instant Cú's lance is out and aimed to pierce Emiya as he stands there not even attempting to protect himself.Before the spear can pierce his flesh and deal a mortal wound, Emiya has dematerialized and dematerialize down the hall. 

 

"That anger is a perfect example of why you are no longer, and never really were, good enough for her.I respect you as a Servant, but I despise you as a man."

 

Then Emiya walks off to find Ryna.His jealousy was misplaced.Cú as he is now could

never be enough for her.

 

————————

 

"How could he.....how could he think that I would go back to that man after all this time!"I pace my room with my fists balled raging. 

 

I was mad at him for thinking that but mad at myself because I knew he was right.I could feel the intensity of the desire wafting from Cú.I had never know his and my bond had been that intense that his emotional signature would resonate so highly with me.I shouldn't know how he felt without even being near him.......but I did. 

 

"Why......why now.....why at all?"I walk over to the bed and sit down.Looking around the room all I see is Emiya and it makes me smile.Then my heart falls on a little jewelry box on my dresser and my heart skips.His earring."I need to give it back.I have no right to it anymore and maybe it will give us some closure."I walk to the dresser and take it out of the box.Holding it up a moment, I smile sadly before putting it in my pocket.

 

"I wasn't going to make you give it back."

 

I turn and see Em leaning against the wall."It doesn't belong here in this place like this.It needs to go back to its rightful home.I think the only part that bothers me is possibly seeing it on some little thing shortly after.He is a man of desires and to be passed over like that is a blow to the ego."

 

"Do you want me to go with you?"He walks up to me and caresses my cheek.

 

"You are going to anyway even if I say no."

 

"This is true.We know each other so well.I'll hang back though."

 

"Thanks love.And Emiya......"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I meant what I said.You are the love of my life, the anchor of my soul.I need nothing more than I need you."

 

"I feel the same way."Then he wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply."Shall we go?"

 

I nod and as we step outside Em dematerializes, but walks with enough room to allow him room beside her. 

 

To Be Continued.........


	14. Confrontation

My hunches almost never fail me and this time was no exception.  I knew I would find him on the bench in the garden where he had kissed me for the first time so many years ago.  When I got there he was leaning back on the bench deep in thought. 

 

When I got to the last handful of steps, he rose and looked at me.  "Dear god you are more beautiful than I remember."

 

"I'm not here for your compliments, your flirtations or your undesired sexual harassment."  I walk up to him, grab his hand, turn it palm up and place his earring in it before closing his fingers around it.  "Good luck with your new master.  Hopefully you will make a great team."  Then I turn and walk away as he opens his hand.

 

"If you still had this, why was there a grave with your name on it yet you are here under an alias?"

 

I stop.  "Why did you visit my grave?" 

 

"Because no matter how much time passes, I am and will always be in love with you.  It was my understanding you felt the same way." 

 

"I did.....at one time.  But then I found out what we had wasn't love but varying degrees of selfish, carnal lust that we masked as a sustainable relationship.  It took you dying twice for me to begin to realize that."

 

"I died saving you."

 

"YOU DIED VALIDATING YOUR OWN SELFISH EMOTIONS!  Such a graaaaaaand gesture of undying love to put your beloved

in a compromising position twice only to save her with your own life both times to fool her into believing you were  genuinely in love with her!  All you wanted was me to love how valiant and brave you are as I fell to your sweet words and your deft fingers never thinking that you were emotionally starving me and denying me the real selfless love I gave you!"

 

I was furious.  Anger and sadness overflowing as I tore into him.

 

"I was a fool.  What you gave me wasn't love it was a hollow shell.  A facade that boosted your ego.  As a result, I no longer want any part of you in my life.  If we fight together we fight as comrades, but when the fight is over we are too.  Go find REAL love Cú or at least another dumb virgin who doesn't know any better that you can manipulate."

 

Cú was dumbstruck in the face of my anger, and visible agony.  He had never seen me like this before roiling with hatred.  My love had been so sweet......I had been so sweet.  He remembered my face under the covers that cold day he came home, he remembered the touch of my skin as he caressed me in the dark while I slept, and he remembered my voice calling his name as I rode the ecstasy he gave me over and over again.  Sure he had teased me, but he did it because he loved me......me and only me.

 

"Never was my love for you a lie."  His face was pained as he walked towards me.  "I never loved you just to feel better about myself, I loved you because you treated me like a man and I cherished you the best I could."

 

"Cherished?  Really cherished?  I can count on one finger how many times I genuinely believed the sweet things you said.  I distinctly remember there was one battle where you kissed me and told me I was the sun that lit your path in the darkness only to have you tell the female Master we were fighting with when you two got pinned between a rock and a wall that her body was like a living sculpture that you wished you could mold with your own hands!!!!!!"

 

Cú blushes furiously.  "That isn't exactly what I said, but I can see now where she misinterpreted what I said."

 

"What you said is only a small part of the larger picture Cú.  I heard rumors ALL THE TIME of the servants and women you " interacted with" while you were apart from me for both mission objectives and personal reasons.  I ignored them though choosing to believe what you told me."

 

At this point I am so angry I am crying.  Cú moves in my direction in an attempt to comfort me but I step back. 

 

"I loved you without a shadow of a doubt for almost 80 years Cú and all it got me was heartache and your death twice.  I can't anymore.  I'm happy with Emiya.  Happier than I ever was or ever could be with you."

 

Then I turn to leave as his voice follows me.  "I refuse to believe that.  I know the depth of your love and I'll make you remember it even if it kills me over and over again."

 

I respond without stopping or turning around.  "Try all you want, you will only fail."

 

Cú watched until she disappears from sight.  That's when he noticed a cloaked figure in red and white appear out of the shadows and disappear in the direction she went.  "What the fuck.....". Fear gripped him as the thought of her dying before she fell back in love with him washed over him gripping his soul in a vice.  Materializing his spear he chased after her, but she was gone.  He couldn't sense her magical signature at all.  Then he looked down at his hand that held his earring. 

 

She never knew what it had meant to him the day she asked to wear it so she could hold onto a piece of him always.  He had originally gotten them for her, but had kept one to signify their bond together.  Her giving it back felt like a piece of his heart had been destroyed. 

 

"I waited too long and this is my last chance.  If I fail here, I fail her forever."  Putting her earring on his other ear he immediately picked up her signature.  "Thank god she is alive."  With a sigh of relief he set out to find out exactly what he was up against regarding her relationship with Emiya.  If he really had fallen short he would have to improve his luck and, though painful it might be, learning from the source was his best bet. 

 

—————————————

 

I only made it a few steps into the hall after leaving Cú before I collapsed in tears.  I tried to stand but my sobs overwhelmed me.  Fortunately Emiya had stayed close behind, except he was clothed in his Assassin gear.  I sniffled then buried my face in his neck as he picked me up in a princess carry.  "Did you really think killing him was necessary?"

 

"Utilizing Assassin isn't always about killing, it is about stealth.  I needed to remain hidden while being easily accessible if he got too handsey."

 

"Regardless......thank you for coming.  It gave me strength."  I closed my eyes as he took us home in silence.

 

When we got home he set me down gently before dematerializing his gear.  I opened the door and took his hand before waking over to the couch.  When we got there, I pushed him down gently.  "Lie with me like we used to do before I knew how much I loved you."

 

He smiles and lies down with his right arm behind his head.  "I'm ready to wrap you in my arms and love you until the world stops turning."

 

I maneuver over him and wedge myself tightly between him and the back of the couch before laying my hand on his chest and snuggling into his shoulder. 

 

"It was so painful Em.  I didn't realize it would hurt so much or how much I hated him for everything.  Everything that happened that wasn't supposed to......everything that didn't happen that should.  I'm so sorry I thought I would have a much easier time.  I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.  I love you so much.  So very very much."

 

"I know you do and I love you too.  We will get through this and you will be even stronger for it.  Just rest now."

 

I lay there nuzzling painfully into his side, I knew it was uncomfortable but he said nothing, just let me vent childishly.  I nuzzled and snuffled, breathing his familiar scent in. 

 

"I love you Em.  I need you to understand that."

 

"I do.  I promise.  I have no reason to doubt you." 

 

"You have EVERY reason.  He wasn't supposed to come back and now I'm terrified you are going to shut down and stop loving me because you think I don't want to be with you."

 

"Ryna listen to me."  He strokes my cheek and my eyes begin to tear up.  "I have been madly in love with you for almost as long as Cú has.  Even though we had hardly any time together, I fell in love with the ferociously attractive, independent, loving mage I found bleeding and half dead all those years ago.  I loved you at one of your worsts and have loved you well beyond that.  Do I worry you will fall back in love with Cú?  Absolutely.  Do I believe you when you say you won't?  I want to but I also know you never stopped loving him and are angry BECAUSE

you love him still.  There is nothing I can do if

you stop loving me, but I will NEVER NOT EVER stop being in love with you.  I love you that completely."

 

He kisses two fingers and placed them on my nose.  "Promise me something."

 

"Anything Em."

 

"Promise me you will never leave me.  I can't live without you.  My soul will die."

 

"I promise to NEVER leave you except in death.  And if I do die, I promise to always come back to you."

 

He smiles and I climb up his chest to kiss him as I hold his cheek in my hand.As he kisses me he wraps his arms around me and runs his hands down my back.There is no place I would rather be right now or ever and I intend to prove that over and over again.

 

To Be Continued.........


	15. Insight

Days go by without incident.Em and I go about our lives as ifnothing happened.Though I still feel Cú's signature, I do not run into him nor do I try to, which is just as good as far as I'm concerned. 

 

Today Emiya and I have been called into the lab for an exam and updates on our bond.They also want to run some female tests to see if they can determine the potential for conception.Of the 20 Life Bonded pairs, we are the only ones to not have conceived yet.The doctors expect it has something to do with the Philosophers stone I ingested all those years ago, but tests suggest that isn't the case. 

 

Per usual, Em finishes first and waits outside for me.That is when Cú grabs his attention.

 

"Everything aright?"There is genuine concern in his voice. 

 

"I imagine so.It's all routine."

 

"Good to hear.You know we should train together.....like old times.It would give me a reason to stay away from that insufferable piece of garbage I'm stuck with."

 

"I'll consider it."

 

"Good."He begins to walk away but stops."So what did you do to her?"

 

Emiya turns to look at Cú."What do you mean?"

 

"I meant exactly what I said.I've never seen that side of her.She never had those intense emotions with me.So I want to know......what did you do to her?"

 

"Everything you couldn't.I loved her from the deepest depths of my soul in both her most ugly and most radiant moments.I never left her side and I gave her what SHE, not I, wanted."

 

"Heh is that all.I thought it was some spell.She really is even more beautiful then when I left her last.Just keep her happy for me.I'll be a man she can't resist in no time."

 

Then he dematerializes and the door to the lab opens drawing Emiya's eyes to the door.

 

"Sorry it took so long.I'm all done now."

 

"Is everything ok?"Emiya's voice shows concern as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

 

"Yeah.They can't find anything wrong.Maybe I just can't.....". My eyes start tearing and so bite my lip looking away from him."Maybe I'm too old......I never should have taken that stone and waited for that idiot.Now we can't....." I choke on the last words as the tears start to fall. 

 

"Ryna don't say that.Don't ever say that."

 

"But what if it's true!He's ruined everything!Taken everything he possibly could from me!Now you have been left to clean up the pieces and all you are left with is a broken shell.I fucking hate him the selfish bastard."

 

"Ryna stop!"Emiya grabs my face and forces me to look at him."Please....."

 

"I just love you so much and you would be such a great father.We never talk about it but I know you want a child and that you are disappointed I haven't given you one.I see it in your eyes when you look at all the kids and successful Bonded couples.I'm a failure."

 

"You are not a failure! You are the love of my life and the most amazing woman I know.Even when you were on the verge of death you never gave up.Don't give up now.We will figure this out."He wrapped his arms around me as we stand like that until I stopped crying.

 

"It'll be ok I promise."

 

I sniffle and hug him back."I trust you."

 

"Good.Now why don't you head back, put my clothes on and curl up on the couch.I have something I want to take care of but it won't take long.Just call for me if you need anything."

 

"Ok Em.I'll miss you.Don't be too long."I gently pull him into a loving kiss and he hums against my lips. 

 

"I won't I promise."

 

Then I turn and leave.When he is sure I am gone his face turns into one filled with rage."I know you are still here.Do you see what you have done to her?You wanted to train?Meet me in room 4.Don't make me wait."Then Emiya dematerializes and Cú steps out from behind the opposite wall with a look of despair on his face before following behind. 

 

———————————

 

The second he materializes in Room 4 Emiya is on him with daggers flashing giving him barely any time to draw his spear. 

 

"I intend to make you pay for the YEARS of hurt you have given her and I had to watch you give her.How dare you."Emiya pulls away and stares at Cú who is on the defensive.

 

"You had to watch?You weren't even there most of the time.You didn't WATCH anything."

 

"Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there.I watched you leave her and go to other Masters on "errands" then leave them after several hours with that stupid smirk on your face.You cheated on her the entire time you were Caster.Do you know what it's like keeping that secret knowing she might go back to you if you ever showed up and that I could end that chance for you permanently?"

 

Cú's eyes got dark and he dropped into a crouch."If that's what you saw then why haven't you told her?"

 

"Because I want to watch you tell her......I want to watch you break her heart completely.She won't be mad at me, and even if she is she will forgive me.She won't forgive you.It will destroy everything regarding you she still holds dear.Part of her still loves you, but I plan to make sure you destroy that part all on your own."

 

Then Emiya lounged at Cú before faking and slashing from the right.Cú barely dodged in time."You have gotten much faster since I last fought you.Guess I will actually have to try this time."

 

"Hah!The only thing you put effort in ends in two minutes or less according to reports.You are all talk."Cú swipes in anger at Emiya, who jumps over the thrust to land on the shaft of the spear. 

 

"Looks like your skills with your spear are the same as the ones you exhibit in the bedroom.Guess you gotta up your entire game."Emiya launches himself off the shaft to shoot a volley of arrows at Cú's retreating form.

 

"Looks like your aim is a little off Archer.No wonder she can't have kids.Did you forget how to shoot?"

 

"I forget nothing.I wasn't trying to hit you, just push you where I wanted you and seeing as you are about as smart as a domesticated mutt, my plan worked perfectly."Emiya then landed and charged Cú firing a volley of spear copies at Cú as he advanced forcing the lancer to defend yet again. 

 

"Damnit man at this rate you are going to kill me!You know she wouldn't want that!"

 

"Kill you?No....". Emiya is half way to Cú and smiles malevolently. "If I wanted you dead I would do this....". And as the volley continued and Emiya was 3 feet from Cú he dematerialized along with the copies before materializing behind him putting a dagger to his throat and another to his inner thigh at the largest artery."I wouldn't flinch if I were you.One graze and you will bleed out in seconds from either wound." 

 

As Cú grabs Emiya's arm that is around his neck, his red cape flutters up and Cú's eyes go wide.

 

"It was you.....you were there....you saw and heard everything...."

 

"Of course I did.She isn't alone anymore.She has me and I will ALWAYS protect her, as I have done for the last 10 years.Something you will never be capable of doing."

 

Then his grip is released as Emiya dematerializes and reappears in front of Cú armored as Assassin. 

 

"What the hell?"

 

"Being intimately Life Bonded with her unlocked my other form, which I can alternate between effortlessly now.You don't stand a chance in love or in life against me, but I am happy to indulge you."

 

Emiya releases his daggers and brings out his pistols. 

 

"Shall we see if the pretty boy can dance?"

 

Cú's eyes tinge with fear, but he stands his ground with his spear at the ready. 

 

Emiya lifts his gun, aiming it at Cú's face when my voice echos in his head.

 

"Em?Are you done yet?I'm lonely.please come home...."

 

"Bang."He says before dematerializing everything, leaving him back in his casual clothes."Seems you lucked out.My presence is needed elsewhere.It was fun though so let me know when you want to do it again."He winks and then disappears.

 

Alone with his thoughts, Cú is faced with grim realities.No one was supposed to know he hadn't been faithful to Rhey.They had been moments of weakness when he felt he had wanted a woman more like she was now.Rhey had been so innocent and willing when he first met her, but never challenged him or drove his desire.Though he had fallen in love with her looks, he had stayed for her brains, her strength and her pure heart.When everyone else had failed or betrayed him, she had always been his rock.No matter how many times he failed, she had always loved him. 

 

Now, looking back, he knew she was right.Their relationship had been a sham, one he had built on dishonesty and selfishness.He didn't know if he had a right to try to take her back, but he couldn't deny he still loved her. 

 

He would have to start fresh and to do that he would have to rebuild trust.What better way to do that then to force her to accept the very parts of him they both hated most. 

 

To Be Continued........


	16. Love vs Need

After sparing with Cú and establishing his complete superiority as a servant to Rhey, Emiya was engulfed in a fire that started in the pit of his  stomach and blazed outward.  When he entered the front door and saw me with teary eyes sitting on the couch with his clothes on, he lost himself completely.  Walking over to me he picked me up in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me with abandon as he carried me into the bedroom.

 

"Ryna......please forgive me." 

 

Before I could reply, my back was on the bed and my clothes had been literally ripped off.  Once every shred of clothing was gone from us both, Emiya's lips were on my breast biting and sucking on my nipple as he penetrated me.  I moaned as his rough ministrations turned me on faster and harder than our usual love making. 

 

"Em....." I whined.  "Mmmmmhhh Em......I need to feel all of you.  Please ......be rough."  I begged in his ear and he shuddered.  The next thing I knew his body had changed and when I looked at his eyes, I was staring at the cold eyes of Assassin. 

 

I panicked for a moment before he lifted my legs onto his shoulders and nipped up and down my neck and collarbone.  "It's still me Ryna, but I don't want to hold back anymore.  I have to have you and I don't want to be gentle." 

 

On the last word he slammed into me bottoming out as I arched my back giving a silent scream of pleasure as my nails racked down his back drawing blood.  He breathed in sharply.  "More Ryna I need more.  Wrap your arms around my neck."

 

I did as he asked and he supported my back as he lifted me to a more upright position, my knees still over his shoulders, and he leaned back slightly to accommodate the angle and momentum.  I panted and cried his name as my fluids began soaking us both every time he pulled out. 

 

"Ryna I want to hear more."   He then lays me on my back before putting his face between my legs to over lubricate my clit before positioning himself back between my legs as his fingers seduce my mound.  My moans and cries escalate and when my legs part signaling my need to feel him inside me, he penetrates my ass first slowly and then more aggressively as he stimulates my clit.  Within seconds I orgasm hard arching and bucking against him as he drives himself inside me further and further. 

 

When my orgasm completes, he penetrates me again bringing himself to his own orgasm as he clutches my hips and pulls them into him.  His seed fills my womb deeply and I reach for him needing to feel his warmth.  He obliges me, pulling me into his arms as he kisses me over and over as his hands run down my back. 

 

"Please don't hate me Ryna. I just needed you so badly." 

 

"I'm not mad I just want you to make love to me like that more often."  I bit his lip harder than usual and he pulls me on top of him, careful not to pull out of me in the process.  Placing one hand on my hip and the other on my breast he begins moving me against him again. 

 

I moan as my sore walls meet with his still engorged shaft.  Digging my nails into his chest knowing I'm leaving marks I bend down to his ear.  "Make love to me Assassin.  I want to feel your dirty hands all over my body tainting me."  

 

Emiya sits up and kisses me, biting my lip and demanding entry for his tongue, which I concede.  His hands dig into my ass, grinding my hips into his as he captures my moans with his lips.

 

I tangle my hands into his hair before placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him between my legs.  He hums his pleasure and I grab onto the headboard as he pulls my hips onto his face and devours my clit with licks sucks and gentle caresses with his fingers.

 

His hands run from my nipples, which he pulls and twists, to my clit, to my slit, to my ass, which he penetrates, and up my back.  His tongue and lips suck and caress as he pinches my nipples hard. 

 

"Em.... mmmmm Damnit Em fuck me.  I need you inside me, please.....Please Em......I'll do anything.  Just please fuck me hard."  I feel his lips smile against mine as he gives me one final long lick before pulling out from under me and taking his place behind me as he enters me swiftly in one stroke causing a sharp cry to tear from my lips. 

 

I have never wanted or needed him or even Cú this badly.  His body is like a drug and I can't get enough.  As one hand massages my breast, the other brings me to orgasm as it strokes my clit while he penetrates me over and over again.  When my orgasm hits, I convulse hard into the mattress as I scream into it.

 

Though my body is spent, I stay still not wanting to separate from him.  As I stay there attempting to recover I feel his hand run lovingly down my back. 

 

"Ryna.....?"

 

""Yes my love."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." 

 

He regrettably pulls out of me and I whine in protest. "Keep making those noises and looking as succulent as you do and I might just kill you taking you over and over until your body gives out."  He gently bites my hip.  "Come take a shower with me before we go get something to eat." 

 

I move to the edge of the bed and try to stand but my legs are too weak.  "I'm going to need a minute.  My body seems to have been easily overwhelmed by how passionate you were."

 

Wrapping an arm around my waist he lifts me off the bed, pulling me against his body before pulling the sheets back and placing me gently in bed.  When I am settled, he gets in next to me and covers us before he starts lovingly kissing my face and neck. 

 

I run my fingers through his hair and smile.  "What's gotten into you?  It's not like you to be so outwardly possessive and demanding." 

 

"You are mine and I intend to fill you up with everything I have so you never feel like you did earlier.  It broke my heart and I had to show you just how desperately I love you." 

 

"Oh Em."  I smile and pull him to me so I can kiss him over and over.  His kisses have always been the best.  His lips are soft and supple, molding to whatever shape our kisses take and never losing their quality.  No matter where he kisses, his lips seem to mold to whatever they touch.

 

We stay like this, kissing and running our hands gently over each others body until I no longer feel weak.  "I think we can shower now."  He hops outa bed and then grabs me, pulling me towards him so he can pick me up and carry me to the shower. 

 

Once showered and dressed, we head to the mess hall to get food.  Emiya has decided to stay garbed as Assassin going forward.  He no longer wants there to be any question as to his ability to protect me, though I assure him that hasn't been an issue for a very long time. 

 

When we get there we draw a lot of attention.   No one had seen Emiya as Assassin and no one knew a servant could access another form at all.  I could feel the questions on my skin as people murmured but didn't approach.  Emiya was pretty intimidating in that setup, course it didn't help he sat next to me playing with mini daggers. 

 

As I began to eat, I sensed a shift in Emiya's attention.  "Looks like we have company he said casually, though he watched the figure approaching out of the corner of his eye as he continued to play with his daggers. 

 

I kept eating, pretending I wasn't aware before a male figure walked past us and sat down across from me.  Looking up I noticed it was the Grande Master.  "To what do I owe this pleasure."

 

"We have a particularly nasty Singularity that none of the Mages we send are able to deal with.  Some have died, some are badly wounded.  Many have lost spirits.  Given your magic capabilities and your evolved servant, I was hoping you would be willing to take it on." 

 

I continue eating for a moment, buying time as I talk with Emiya. 

 

"Thoughts?"

 

"I see no reason not to.  You and I are more than capable of handling everything we have faced so far.  It would be good to test our skills on something more challenging."

 

"We are willing to take the mission on." 

 

"Good.  It will be you and one other team.  Just an added measure."

 

"You said nothing about this being a team effort.  I'm not really interested in babysitting some novice."

 

"You aren't required to approve the dynamics of the mission.  Besides your partner isn't a novice he just happens to be a wealthy contributor to the Order who wishes a competent guard when he takes on the Singularity in question."

 

I frown.  "And who is this 'companion' you speak of."

 

"Ferris Albricht Hyrion and his lancer.  You will meet tomorrow at dawn."

 

"Fine. We will be there."

 

Then the Grande Master leaves and I am left with a feeling of disquiet and anxiety.  Something about this mission was going to change everything from this point on.  I just hoped it was for the better.

 

To Be Continued........


	17. The Reality Of Nightmares

We arrived at the meeting point before we were required.  My feelings of anxiety and dread hadn't dissipated, if anything they had gotten worse the closer we got to the meeting point.  Fortunately we didn't have to wait long before validity was given to my fears.

 

"Well if it isn't the Mistress of Arcane herself.  It's a pleasure my dear.  I am glad the Grande Master pulled out all the stops.  I am in your capable hands."

 

He walked towards me and went to take my hand, but Emiya moved his cloak to place his hand at his hip next to his daggers stopping Ferris in his tracks. 

 

"For a second there I was unsure if you had a new Servant or not.  Seems you enjoy dressing your servants at your whim, so like a woman with power." 

 

"I did no such thing.  I am not some frivolous mage that treats her companions like pets.  Emiya has evolved and has full use of his Archer and Assassin forms.  I suggest you pay him the proper respect."  My tone is full of

ice and venom. 

 

"Of course of course my dear.  My apologies.  We are ready whenever you are."

 

"Just make sure your lancer stays the fuck out of our way and does his damn job of protecting you.  I'm not here to babysit."

 

"I will keep him by me at all times.  You two just do what you need to."

 

I turn and walk into the Singularity with Emiya hot on my heels.  When we get a safe distance, I summon my staff and look at Emiya who nods and disappears.  We stand there a moment in silence before Emiya's voice in my head tells me the location of the nearest enemies. 

 

"You might want to call your servant.  We have enemies down the path hiding in the tree line.  If one of them gets past us you will have to defend yourself."

 

Ferris nods.  "Lancer!"

 

Then he appears.  The one person I was hoping to never see, never be with, never deal with. 

 

"I take it you have need of me Master?"

 

"Just make sure to protect me you Garlic lout!"

 

Though riddled with my own pain at having him near, I turn to Ferris and retort without thinking.  "If you cannot treat your companion with the respect he deserves for keeping your worthless ass alive I will strip you of him and keep him for myself letting you die a miserable death here alone."

 

I can feel them both look at me in shock, but I just turn and walk down the path towards Emiya and the battles to come. 

 

As we progress, Emiya and I handle the vast majority of enemies quickly, though one or two get past which Cú is forced to deal with.  I grill Emiya for letting them get past, but he just smiles and I know he did it on purpose.  In this form Emiya so far he been unrivaled.  Between him and I, there isn't s monster we do not dispatch with efficiency. 

 

I can feel the jealousy radiating behind us, but I refuse to look back and find it's origin.  Cú and I haven't spoken, nor has he even attempted to approach me.  I am not sure if there is some unknown understanding between him and Emiya, but whatever it is isn't affecting our ability to do our job.

 

We stop a few hours in so I can eat and rest.  Though my mans does not need replenishing, my body still suffers from loss of energy.  Emiya quickly scouts the area before making a small cooking fire and me something to eat.

 

"It is so nice of you my dear to make something for me to eat I......"

 

"This is not for you mage it is for me.  If you didn't bring yourself what you needed then that is on you.  My food is infused with things I need for the journey and is not meant for anyone but me to eat."

 

Emiya hands me the bowl and I smile briefly at him before stabbing my staff into the ground and leaning against it as Ferris grumbles incoherently about my rude and unattractive lack of femininity and propriety.  I ignore him and Emiya laughs sharply before coming over to lay in my lap facing the fire as I eat. 

 

When I am done I tap his cheek and he rises to get me more, finishing off the food he prepared.  As I eat, he cleans and then stores everything back in my small bag of supplies before coming to lay back in my lap. 

 

I can feel Cú's eyes on me as I run my fingers lovingly through Emiya's hair causing him to wrap his arms around my hips so his hands rest against my lower back allowing his thumbs to trace lazy patterns on either side of my back. 

 

"When you two are done being intimate we need to move.  I don't want to be stuck here longer than I have to be."

 

"I will tell you when I am ready.  Just sit your ass down and shut up Ferris." 

 

"Don't tell me what to do...."

 

Then Cú's lance is at his throat.  "I think the lady said she needed a little more time.  I don't see any harm in giving it to her since we seem safe for the moment.  Wouldn't you agree Emiya?"

 

Em sighs.  "I wouldn't be lounging like this if we weren't."

 

Cú turns back to his Master.  "See?  Just sit tight and we will leave in no time."  Ferris backs up and glares at all of us while Cú stands between him and us resting his arms over the length of his spear. 

 

I doze off slightly, feeling the mana of this world being drawn into my staff as I rest against it.  I am not sure how much time has passed but I suddenly feel Emiya's hand on my cheek which causes my eyes to flutter open. 

 

"Feeling better?"  He says softly.

 

"Much thank you.  I didn't realize I was that tired."

 

"I knew you were.  It's why I let you sleep as long as we were safe."

 

"Thank you Em.  Help me up?"  I reach my hand towards him and he takes it, pulling a little harder than necessary as I land against his chest and his arms wrap around me. 

 

"Don't push yourself too hard." 

 

"Same goes for you."

 

He rolls his eyes and I smile. 

 

"I'll scout ahead.  I'll be right back."

 

He disappears and I walk back to my staff to pull it out of the ground. 

 

"Finally.  Took you all long enough."

 

"Says the man who has done nothing to subjugate this Singularity.  You do realize I will give a full report on your ineptitude even if no one reads it.  Someone has to know how worthless you are."

 

"Why you....".

 

Then Emiya appears with a dagger held to his throat.  "I would rethink your entire life right now if I was you."

 

Ferris growls.

 

"Come on man child.  You wanted this over right?"  Then I head off again.

 

The battles continue to be much the same for the next hour or so until we get to a clearing.  Here Emiya stops, putting his hand on my chest protectively to keep me from moving forward.

 

"What is it?"  I ask him with concern.

 

"Stay here."

 

Though I don't see him I can feel his present phase in and out around the perimeter of the clearing before reappearing in front of me. 

 

"Something very powerful is in there even though it looks empty.  Don't let your guard down."

 

I nod and then move forward.  As soon as my foot enters the clearing my eyes shoot open in fear as a familiar voice speaks out. 

 

"Ah Skellig you finally came.  And you brought your treasures I see along with a sacrifice.  How very kind of you."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Who am I?  Why.....I am the very thing you love and hate more than your own sanity."  Then the figure from my nightmare appears in the center of the clearing and my fear threatens to overtake me.

 

"Ryna who is that?"

 

"It's the creature from my nightmare that night that you couldn't wake me.  I thought it was just a dream, but it seems that isn't true."

 

"No my dear Skellig I am not a dream.  I am the other half of your greatest desire....". He walks closer "......the end...." and closer "......the life after death......" until he stands in front of me "the one who will enrapture you."Then he places his hands on my chin to tilt my head up as he pulls his hood back and a collective gasp goes out. 

 

"You're Cú!"

 

"I am Cú Alter.The darkest version of his soul riddled by primal rage and devoid of all emotion.I am the embodiment of my spear taking on the armor of the dragon itself.And you.....my dear Skellig.....are soon to be my Master and greatest treasure.I will only submit to the Black Dragon of Time, but it requires you to choose me....." then he points to Cú with a clawed hand "or him.Two versions capable of full evolution cannot exist in the same space.You will either have to kill me or sacrifice him.I will warn you now, as you are you all can't defeat me."

 

"Well I came here to subjugate the Singularity so all of you do your job and...."

 

Then blood spattered everywhere as Alters tail crashed into Ferris' skull killing him instantly.

 

"I do so hate interruptions."He flicks his tail and the body goes flying."What will it be Dragon Queen?Will you destroy the love of

your life just to rid yourselfof all your regrets, allowing me to possess you on a truly unholy level...." he runs his clawed thumb along my jawline "....or will you tear your own heart out keeping that unfaithful cur at your side."

 

The next thing I know I am surrounded by a world tinted pink in what looks to be a large castle bedroom.When I look around Cú as Lancer is standing 3 feet away looking just as confused. 

 

Do not be afraid child of man you are inside my Reality Marble as it has been preserved by the Philosophers Stone.The world outside has been frozen in time leaving the two of you to sort out your issues.This moment defines the path humanity will take so make sure whatever decision you come to you are capable of living with.

 

Then the voice is gone and I am left alone with Cú.I look at him with tears in my eyes unable to deal with the reality in front of me.How do I choose?

 

To Be Continued........


	18. Beginning and End

I am going to have to finally deal with all my feelings towards the man standing in front of me.Balling my hands into fists I let the tears fall.

 

"Tell me why I should want to let you live?Tell me why I should continue living with this pain, knowing.....knowing I love you as much as I hate you.How could you be unfaithful......even though part of me knew, how could you?I loved you so completely.I gave you everything."

 

"I know I failed you in more ways than one as Caster, but my love both times wasn't a lie.I came back this time ready to do things right, but it wasn't until Emiya.....until I saw the love you had for Emiya and talked with him about you that I realized just how selfish I had been about my love for you.I never considered you.I only considered me.I was so insecure in my love for you that it drove me into and out of your arms in ways I never intended.I can understand not wanting to keep me around, but I swear on my very soul that if I fail you this time I will make sure I never come back.I won't deserve to."

 

I stare at him skeptically. 

 

"I don't want to take you away from Emiya.I just want to share a piece of what you two have so I can stay by your side and make up for all the times I failed."

 

He walks up to me slowly and stands in front of me as I sit on the bed.Placing his hand tentatively on my cheek he stares into my eyes with tears in his."I love you so damn much it hurts.I'm terrified you will leave me and I know that isn't fair after all the times I left you, but I never want to live without you.Please Rhey let me stay with you."

 

I had never seen Cú cry let alone show any vulnerability.I was moved and my heart hurt."The love I gave you was so genuine, so pure.I gave you my love, my virginity, and will to live."

 

He falls to his knees and buries his face in my upturned hands as his tear fall.  "I know.  I don't deserve another chance.  Just please......I know I can this time." 

 

I look at him as my eyes caress his features.  He is just as beautiful as he used to be, as he has always been and I find myself wanting him even more now than I did so many years ago. 

 

"Just know if you betray me again I will kill you myself and make sure your souls dies with you." 

 

"I understand.  Thank you for always trusting and loving me even in spite of myself." 

 

"Don't let me regret it."

 

"I won't." He says through sniffles.

 

I then chant the incantation to transfer his ownership to me and am in awe of what I see.  The man kneeling suddenly turns into Proto as he was the day he kneeled in front of me vowing his undying love.  When he stood, he became Caster as he was the last night we spent in the cabin in the mountains after getting  the stone.  Then as he walked towards me he was Lancer again. 

 

"Cú you.....do you have access to your Proto and Caster selves?"

 

He closes his eyes a moment and then opens them turning into Caster.  "It would seem so."

 

I blush.  "I guess having been together intimately for so long kept our magical signatures stored in your circuits keeping the power to evolve dormant.  It must have unlocked as a result of our intense emotion, though I thought we had to be Life Bonded for that to happen."

 

"Wouldn't you say at this point we have been Life Bonded since we have shared 3 lives together?"  He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

 

"I guess that could provide a loophole....". I answered skeptically. 

 

His eyes light up.  "Speaking of loopholes...." he reaches up and removes the earring from his left ear before removing mine from my left and placing his on me then mine on his. ".....this belongs to you."

 

My eyes begin to tear.  "Do you have any idea......" I raise my hand to my face to try to hide the sobs ".....I fucking hate you.  I love you so much I hate you. I missed you so badly.  What took you so fucking lo........"

 

And then his lips were on mine, but not forceful like usual.  They were demanding, but soft, caressing with each touch as he tried to convey everything that had been lost between us. 

 

I had no desire to resist, I had wanted him that badly for so long.  I knew this would complicate things with Em, but my feelings for them were separate and yet the same.  All I knew at this moment was I needed the man in front of me whom I had cherished for more than half my life.

 

"Cú......please dear god don't break me.  Not again. I can't."

 

"Sing for me Mo grá.Tell me I still make you happy.Tell me what you need so I can love you the way you deserved all this time."

 

I moan through tears as my legs wrap around his now naked body as my fingers dive into his hair and he gently guides me back against the bed. 

 

His lips burn my skin as if his tongue writes runes of fire and passion over my body every place he licks and sucks as he removes my shirt and bra, discarding them god knows where. 

 

I whine."It hurts Cú.It hurts so badly."My tears turn into sobs as he catches my now exposed nipple between his teeth and nibbles at it gently while sliding his hands down my sides.I had never suspected I was in this much pain from losing him all those years ago.As each touch from his body ignited me, spears of loss, anger and pain shredded my heart and soul threatening to dismember me from the inside. 

 

"Give it all to me Rhey.Let me take it all and show you nothing but love and ecstasy.I won't let you suffer anymore."Then his lips trailed down my stomach and over the crease of my hip and pelvis as he slowly pulls down my pants and panties together before delving into my slit. 

 

In that moment I was back in bed with Caster as he teased my body relentlessly, eliciting every noise I could possibly make.My hands reached for his hair as he plunged his tongue and fingers deep inside me, seducing my clit.I cried out in pleasure as I cried from the pain of being deprived of this love for so long. 

 

As my walls began to clamp around his fingers, he lifts his head from between my legs, removing soaked fingers from my sex.Looking at me with desperate longing, he parts my legs and kisses my knees."May I make love to you my Heaven?"

 

He had never asked, he always just took.I could tell he was no longer the same foolish man who I promised my everything to in another life.

 

"Cú?"

 

" Mo grá?"

 

"Make love to me like I'm your soulmate.Even after all the pain, you are still the other half of my existence."

 

Climbing in between my legs, I can see his body shaking as he looks me in the eye."Until the stars fall from your eyes and the world turns to dust." 

 

His hand glides down and over my thigh as he kisses around my breasts.I hum in pleasure as his tongue flicks my nipple after tracing over its peak.His hand moves from my inner thigh to my ass and then up the curve of my lower back as he kisses and nips up my collar bone and over my shoulder. 

 

Gently his hand on my hip pulls me towards him.  "Turn over for me.  I don't want to miss any part of you."

 

I had forgotten about my tattoo, but was painfully reminded as his finger traced the outline of the bow and arrow.  I turn to look at him and there is deep sadness in his eyes.  "I don't blame you, I blame myself.  I should have made better choices.  I should have loved you properly.  My love for you is strangling me, even more now that I know you love another."

 

Quickly I rolled back over and yanked the arm his weight was supported on causing him to fall to his back.  Not wishing to lose the advantage, I straddled him, holding his right shoulder down with my hand as my lips crashed against his and the fingers of my free hand wrapped around his cock. 

 

"I have never......" I kiss him ".....ever...."again "....loved anyone......" and again as my hand strokes up his shaft as I swallow his moans "......as much or as hard...." my tongue penetrates his parted lips demandingly, caressing his tongue until we both can't breathe ".......*gasp* as I love you."

 

Then as he lays there panting, staring into my eyes with lust, I position my hips above him and sheathe him in one go causing my fingers to dig into his shoulder as a "mmmnnnaahah....." escapes my lips.

 

It had felt like centuries since I last felt his heat penetrate my core, though it had never felt this sweet. Enveloping my lips with his, my hand gets a firm grip on his shoulder and I roll onto my back, pulling him on top of me. 

 

"I missed you so much."I whisper into his neck as I bring my lips to kiss his sensitive skin.

 

"I missed you too, more than I ever thought possible.Being without you has been like losing half my very existence."

 

I kiss him more aggressively as my hands rake down his back."You are just as fucking sexy as the last time I was under you.The feel of your strong yet delicate hands on my thighs, your well defined chest above me as I feel the muscles of your back tense and harden while you thrust into me.......and then your ass.God I love your ass.I always have."

 

Cú is now bright red and leans down to hide his face in my chest."Do you really find me that attractive?"His voice is sheepish and insecure but so cute. 

 

"I always have.You have always been my fantasy and reality." 

 

He groans in embarrassment."You are so mean Rhey!"

 

"Should I not tell you how I feel?"

 

"I didn't say that, but maybe not when I'm trying to make love to you."He looks at me bashfully and I bring my lips to his ear."Would you rather I told you to fuck me senseless with that raging cock of yours until I can't see straight?"

 

He growls before digging his fingers into my ass and thrusting in hard enough to bottom out causing my back to arch as a soundless gasp crosses my lips."You make me want you more than I ever have before."His voice has taken on a savage tone, one that speaks of animal instinct and desire.

 

"Ravage me."  My voice is pure unbridled seduction as one hand caresses down his neck as the other drags my nails up his back. 

 

I feel him shudder before he bites down on my neck and thrusts into me with the force of a man crazed.  I keep my lips at his ear as my moans tear from me.  Wanting him has never been so raw. 

 

He takes my legs and puts them over his shoulders as he sits up and grabs my hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.  It is when he sits up that I notice the designs now painted on his chest and face.  His eyes also hold a darkness that wasn't there before, but before I can focus on it too much, he pulls out of me and flips me over only to penetrate me from behind. 

 

As a hand grips my ass, another snakes around to stimulate me from the front.  His fingers are cold, as if all the heat has been drained from his body, but the cold against my wet heat stimulates me even more.  I grip the sheets as he pounds into me and draws out my orgasm with his delicate fingers. 

 

"Cú...I'm......."

 

And then I'm face down in the mattress as my hips buck against him, convulsing in the aftermath of my orgasm. 

 

When my body stops spasming, I feel a hand gently rub up and down my back as something heavy lands on the bed and begins thumping against the mattress softly.   When I look up in confusion I see a large spiked tail in front me me lazily wagging up and down. 

 

"Don't be afraid Mo grá it's just me."

 

I shift to look behind me to see Cú's soft eyes looking at me from the body of my nightmare. 

 

"Cú?"

 

"It would seem we have awoken my final self."  He raises a spiked hand to my cheek.  "Can you still love me knowing I am something from your nightmares?"

 

I put a hand over his heart.  "As long as your heart stays yours I suspect I can."

 

Then his arms are wrapped around me as he pulls me into him for a loving kiss.  "Promise me something."

 

"Anything."

 

"Promise me you will always love me in spite of myself."

 

I smile and kiss him again.  "I promise."

 

Then he takes my left hand and runs a finger over my ring finger as blue runes cover it in a band of light. 

 

"What does it say?"

 

"My beloved.  I should have done that a long time ago."  Then he kisses the finger as the light of the runes die.  "You are mine for all eternity now.  I won't live if you don't."

 

I curl up against his chest. 

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

I wince.  "About Em?"

 

"Well yes but no.  I was more meaning about the other me.  He says you have to choose.  Do you want a clean slate where you don't have to worry about sharing or will you come back to me and let me love you until the world ends?"

 

I bring my finger to his lips and smile.  "I never wanted to live without you so it's a no brainer."

 

I knew you would make the right choice Child of Man.  I chose well in passing my soul onto you.  Now you must go forth and defeat your end so you may start your beginning. 

 

"Thank you Skellig."

 

Anytime Child.  Just know this.  In accepting my soul you took on an incredible burden for humanity.  You have now been charged with both saving humanity and creating a new race of Mage, one that can combat the oncoming darkness with ancient magic instead of this soul devouring dribble mages play with now.  That can only happen with the men that you have chosen as your Soulmate and your Guardian.  That doesn't mean you cannot breed with others, it just means you will have the greatest success of offspring with ancient magic between these two.

 

My eyes light up.  "So I am able to have children?!"

 

The voice laughs.  Of course Child.  I would not deny you that right just to make a home of your body. 

 

"Then why haven't I gotten pregnant?"

 

Because you haven't wanted to.  You are part dragon now and dragons decide who they will mate and when they will breed.  Your heart has been too divided so naturally your body wasn't ready to breed.

 

I blush furiously as a finger slides over my ass and I can see the smile on Cú's face without looking. 

 

"Holding out for me weren't you Mo grá?"  Then he licks the rim of my ear.

 

"Shut up you idiot."  I half ass push his chest and he chuckles.

 

There is also the issue of this space.  The place you are in is known as a dragon marble.  Each dragon has one and it is the kingdom of their soul.  It is where they house their greatest treasures and is accessible only to other dragons and dragon gifted or dragon blessed.  Since it resides in you, you are free to use it as I no longer can, but my presence will always remain here as our souls never truly die being the essence of magic itself.  It will be the best place for the two of you to breed as it is filled with my ancient magic, providing the greatest success for offspring with the gift.  While you are here time on the outside will stop, a direct effect of me being the Time Lord.  Each dragon marble has its own power similar to that.  When you are ready to return and finish the final battle, time will resume.  Just say the words and you will be back.

 

I turn to Cú.  "I hate to leave your arms, but we need to finish this."

 

He frowns slightly.

 

"It'll be alright.  I won't leave you."

 

One last thing.  When the battle is over and you are home I wish to speak with your Guardian, the one you call Emiya.  Call your staff and plant it in the ground having him hold it.  He will be able to speak with me as long as he holds the staff.

 

"As you request Lord of Time."

 

I pull myself from Cú's arms and rise to dress.  When I am clothed I turn to him.  "Until the stars fall from your eyes and the world turns to dust."  Then I touch his earring and smile.  "My Love for you is greater than the seas and more endless than the night.  Come with me beloved.  Let us begin again."

 

To Be Continued.........


	19. With or Without You

Without Me - Halsey

 

Found you when your heart was broke

I filled your cup until it overflowed

Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)

I was afraid to leave you on your own

I said I'd catch you if you fall

And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)

And then I got you off your knees

Put you right back on your feet

Just so you can take advantage of me

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there

Feeling so high but too far away to hold me

You know I'm the one who put you up there

Name in the sky

Does it ever get lonely?

Thinking you could live without me

Thinking you could live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)

 

Thinking you could live without me

Live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)

 

Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)

Just running from the demons in your mind

Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)

I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind

Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)

And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)

And then I got you off your knees

Put you right back on your feet

Just so you can take advantage of me

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there

Feeling so high but too far away to hold me

 

You know I'm the one who put you up there

Name in the sky

Does it ever get lonely?

Thinking you could live without me

Thinking you could live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)

Thinking you could live without me

Live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

I don't know why, yeah

You don't have to say just what you did

I already know (I know)

I had to go and find out from them

So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there

Feeling so high but too far away to hold me

You know I'm the one who put you up there

Name in the sky

Does it ever get lonely?

Thinking you could live without me

Thinking you could live without me

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)

 

——————————————

 

When we arrived back on the field, there was a brief moment of shock as now two nightmares stood toe to toe. 

 

“So it would seem you have awakened to your final self.That is good.Now I can show you just howignorant and incapable you really are.”

 

“If I was weak, I wouldn’t have lived 3 lifetimes with this woman you seem so interested in possessing.”

 

“Anyone with brains would wish to possess the Mother of Man.Just because you have managed to seduce her over 3 VERY SHORT lives, doesn’t mean you are her rightful mate mutt.”

 

“I think I am the only one capable of judging who gets to stay by my side and who doesn’t.”I place my staff in the ground before waking over to Cú.“I need you to trust me.Turn back into lancer and let me see Gae Bolg.” 

 

He does what I say.With its weight in one hand, I pull a cloth from my bag and wipe the blade with it.When the blade has been touched by the cloth, I tap the tip against the ground 3 times before raising it and handing it to Cú.“If all else fails, turn back but DO NOT use it if you do.”

 

He looks at me quizzically but I ignore him and walk to Em.Placing the cloth back in the bag, I wrap my arms around his waist and look into his eyes as I secretly remove a dagger and slip a vial into its slot.Em’s eyes do not falter, but I know he can tell what just happened. 

 

“I might need this later.”I smile and then walk back to my staff.“Shall we begin shade of Cú?”

 

“No amount of preparation will allow you to survive.If you think you are ready, let us begin.”

 

Emiya disappears as I fire a volley of missiles at the shade while Cú charges in to assault it from the front. 

 

The shade anticipated this and swings his tail at Cú, who manages to block it with his spear before dodging out of the way as a volley of arrows wiz towards the beast. 

 

Blocking them with his armored back, the shade turns in time to barely block an assault by Assassin and his twin daggers. 

 

“For a minute there I thought you forgot I was immune to arrows.”

 

“I forget nothing and use everything.”Emiya says before breaking off the attack and disappearing again as the shade whips his tail around to counter Cú again. 

 

This time Cú dodges the swipe launching over the shade to land on its opposite side as I fire another volley of missiles before casting “Times Requiem”. 

 

As I chant the words to slow time for the enemy, he summons Curruid Coinchenn.We watch in slow motion as his body transforms into a demon made of bone. 

 

Before the last section of his chest is covered, Cú launches Gae Bolg at the shade, which gets stuck, top barely touching the flesh of the monster before us.

 

Laughing, the shade reaches to pull out the spear, but as his arm tugs with its immense strength, his chest begins to melt and screams of agony rip from once jovial lips. 

 

“WHATEVER YOU DO CÚ DONT TOUCH YOUR SPEAR OR HIS WOUNDS!”

 

At that moment, Emiya materializes behind the dieting beast and slits his throat with one of his concealed daggers silencing his screams as his neck melts and he is decapitated in seconds. 

 

Cú stands in terror as I walk towards the liquid remains quickly forming around his spear. 

 

“She will be fine, she has taken the antidote.The dragonsbane will not harm her.”

 

“Dragonsbane?”Cú asks in confusion.

 

“The greatest weapon against dragons.It is a poison that eats away at their body no matter how tough their hide.It is like acid to them and cannot be removed, though I created the antidote that temporarily nullifies the flesh eating nature of the poison as it comes in contact with the skin.As long as it is taken prior to contamination, you cannot be harmed by the poisons effects.”I gingerly take his spear and pour a crystal clear liquid on the spear head causing the liquid to turn purple as it washes away the acid.

 

“Your spear is safe to touch now.The acid has been nullified.Just make sure to never touch any vial marked DB or DBA and you should be fine.

 

“I’ll make a note of that thank you.”

 

I nod.“Shall we go home?”

 

Em nods and walks towards me.“Thank you for not being too reckless.”

 

I smile.“I wish I could say the same.”

 

“That was hardly reckless.That idiot over there actually did a pretty good job backing me up.”

 

Cú scoffs but I cut him off before he can retort.“That’s good because he’s one of us now.”

 

“One of us?”Emiya’s eyes go dark as he looks at Cú with anger.

 

“Seems she took pity on me and let me bond to her seeing as my master is dead and all.Guess that makes me your partner AND your rival.”He grins wickedly.

 

“Rhey you can’t be......!”

 

I place a hand to his lips.“We will discuss it when we get home.I want to get out of this place and make my report then take a bath and eat before having any heavy conversations that will surely ruin my night.”

 

Emiya sets his jaw but says nothing as we all walk in silence back to the portal and the memories we had been trying to forget.

 

To Be Continued..........


	20. Beautiful Dream

As soon as we get back home I let Cú inside before taking Emiya’s arm and pulling him off to the small patch of grass in front of the door.“The Time Lord wishes to speak to you.”I call my staff and plant it into the ground in front of him.“Just hold the staff and you will be able to speak.”

 

Emiya does as she says and within seconds is transported inside the dragon marble.

 

“Hello Guardian of the Mother of Man.I am sure you wish to know why I have summoned you to talk.”

 

“It does strike me as odd seeing as it was my understanding you were dead.”

 

“As I told your master, dragons do not die, just return to the true stream of magic.That being said, we have things to discuss.First, I would like to thank you for taking such good care of her these last 10 years as she awaited the return on her Bond Mate.”

 

“Her Bond Mate?I am not sure what you mean by that seeing as it is her and I that are bonded for life not her and .....him.”

 

“That isn’t true.You are her second life bonded.Her first and only true Bond Mate is Cú, possessor of the dragon Curruid who was more monster than serpent.Upon possessing his remains in both his spear and advanced stage armor, Cú became the possessor of a Philosopher Stone or dragon soul.Because they had already spent one life together before she attained my soul, she was only imprinted with Cú’s Life Bond and wasn’t yet bound to a him as his life mate.At this point she still had a choice regarding the path of her life, but her love for Cú was so strong it carried her into their second life where she acquired me and sealed her life bond unknowingly to him.”

 

Emiya gripped the spear in frustration.“She loves me and will not give me up to that disloyal cur!”

 

“You are correct she does love you and it is a love she will not betray.She will not cast you aside, but cherish you and possibly even breed with you, keeping

her love for you separate from her love for Cú.She has no interest in losing you or loving you less, but neither will she give up Cú.It will be a hard role for you to bear but it is this role I wish to speak on.”

 

There is a moment of silence before the dragon continues. 

 

“In bonding with you out of deep emotional love, you have become her Guardian.She has even accepted your crest as her Guardian on her back clearly stating your claim to her love and body.You have been granted a high honor that few Dragon Guardians obtain.Most never get beyond being a servant and almost none are allowed to engrave their servitude on their master’s body.You are her beloved and as such are her greatest treasure next to Cú.A dragons treasure is everything and they do not part with it lightly.They would rather die than give it up and I imagine that is the case with you.You must understand that, though you are not her sole mate, you are vital to her safety and happiness.Every dragon has a Guardian and once that Guardian is chosen there will never be another.Even if the guardian dies, the dragon may never choose another.”

 

Emiya chews his lip as his body tenses and sadness creeps through his soul threatening to overtake him. 

 

Now in regards to your inability to breed up until this point.Know that you did not fail nor is there anything wrong.Dragons choose when and with who they want to mate.You knew in your heart she still loved Cú and it was that sliver of love that kept her from being able to bear you a child.Now that he has returned, you two should have no issues breeding so long as she is of the mind to do it.You should not be jealous or hurt that she may bear Cú’s first, only appreciative that she wishes to share that with you as well.”

 

“So I should be grateful I am second to a man that betrayed her and abandoned her twice!”

 

Emiya heard the dragons mental sigh.“Cú was not born a dragon he acquired its power externally so he is young for a dragon and inexperienced with the insatiable will of a young bull.He cannot be blamed for the dragons influence on his sexual desires any more than you can be blamed for attempted to steal his bonded away from him.”

 

“Tsk.He doesn’t deserve her.”

 

“And you do?You who harbors bitter jealousy that crushes her heart and makes her suffer in silence?You do not know her true pain and if you keep misunderstanding it, you will surely lose her to him unwillingly.”

 

Emiya’s eyes go large.“She couldn’t be suffering she would have told me.”

 

“No she would not.She knows Cú upsets you and you cannot stand being compared to him.You both have been rivals since this game of magic began.The only saving grace is that Cú has accepted her love for you and said he only wishes to share a piece of the love you and her have because he does not wish to tear apart what he threw together in his ignorance.”

 

Still holding the staff, Emiya falls to his knees as tears begin to fall from his eyes.He had no idea she was suffering all these years and it was that suffering over the love she tried to deny that prevented them from having the love he thought they both desperately wanted.He also had no idea how he was going to live next to her each day knowing her love for him was a shadow of the love she had for Cú.

 

“If you truly love her, you will find a way.I have seen 3 outcomes from this scenario and each depends on you.Only you as her Guardian can choose the path the three of you shall go from now on.Her path with Cú is set and their love is so strong nothing deviates it that I can see.The question is, can the love you two have be just as strong or will it end with you losing everything you hold dear?”

 

Then as the world of the marble disappears, the Time Lords voice rings out one final time.

 

“Good luck Guardian.I have faith you will find the right path.”

 

Then he is left kneeling in the grass holding the staff of the woman he so desperately loves as his heart aches. 

 

He stays there a moment before he rises and pulls her staff out and smiles.It had been him, not Caster Cú, who had carved this staff of power for her from the World Tree.It had been him, not Lancer Cú, who had taken the final blow on Alter in the last singularity.It had also been him, not Cú, who had healed and guarded her heart/mind/soul these last 10 years making her stronger and moving her past her demons.Where Cú may have had multiple years and lives to bond her, he had only needed a fraction of that.Cú could never be for her, what he was and he would have to learn to be happy with that.He would never stop loving her, but he couldn’t bear if she stopped loving him.

 

I’m done beloved, may I come in?

 

Of course.Are you alright?

 

No, but it’s not just about me.At some point though we need to talk about how much you have suffered these last 10 years so I can find a way to apologize for being a horrible and inconsiderate companion.

 

Please don’t think that.I, myself, wasn’t even aware of how much I suffered so the blame isn’t entirely yours. 

 

You are too kind as always. 

 

Then he opens the door to a new life as he closes the door on the beautiful dream he had known.

 

To Be Continued ............


	21. 6 Degrees of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and following segments are in thanks to Lollipopgirl038 from Wattpad for her beautiful words.  Thanks for your inspiration!

It is easy to mistake the intensity of first love with first obsession, especially when the object of desire has been coveted for decades and then finally obtained.

 

In this Emiya was at a distinct disadvantage.  Cú had loved before Rhey and in many more degrees than Emiya could even fathom. 

 

Some would say Emiya's first love was Rin, but that wasn't true, at least not for the man that became a servant.  He had not been able to experience the full breadth of that love in his lifetime, so his love for Rhey was his first true love.  In many ways it was still raw and untried, even juvenile, leaving him ill equipped to deal with the range of emotions he currently, and would continually, suffer from.

 

———————————

 

"So the faker finally joins us.  Bout time, Rhey is starving but wasn't willing to make a decision without you nor would she let me make anything."  He says from the couch where he is currently reclined.

 

Emiya's eye twitches.  "I wouldn't have let her starve idiot.  She would have told me if she really needed me."  Or would she?  He thought for a brief moment and worry crosses his features briefly before he sighs and heads to the kitchen without seeking the reassurance of her gaze.  He couldn't bear the thought that she would be looking at Cú and not him with those loving eyes. 

 

"Well while you are playing little miss Suzy homemaker, maybe you could grab me a beer while you are at it."  He flashes Emiya's back a mischievous smirk that causes his back to tense visibly. 

 

He walks to the fridge and pulls out the ingredients for food before grabbing a beer, turning and throwing the can at Cú's face which is resting on his arm on the back of the couch as he smirks.

 

Cú catches it easily.  "Thanks man."  Then he taps the top several times before slowly opening walk up to stand beside him.

 

He moves things around the pan with his right hand while his left reaches out to rest on my hip before it pulls me against him. 

 

"No it's fine.  Why don't you take a shower and change.  Dinner should be ready when you are done."  He kisses the top of my head, letting his lips linger a little longer than usual.

 

I nod against him before turning and heading to the bedroom. 

 

"Mmmmmh I could go for that.  Need any help kitten, I could wash your back....". Cú makes it three steps from the couch before a dagger flies in front of his face and embeds in the wall stopping him in his tracks.

 

"YOU ......fucking stay here."

 

"Heh."  Cú says as he turns to head back to the couch.  "Jealous I will do a better job Archer?  You never did like to admit your failures."  Then he sits back down on the couch to finish his beer as Em glares acid at him.  "I guess I do have all the time in the world now."

 

"If I don't kill you first."

 

"Now now, our darling Rhey wouldn't like that and you know it."

 

Then Em is left growling to himself as he angrily finishes dinner.

 

Meanwhile I am up to my neck in the tub stressed out.  What am I going to do about tonight?  Em's been sleeping with me for the past 10 years so I can't just kick him out, but I can't ignore Cú either now that we have rekindled everything.  I sigh heavily.  I hadn't really thought this through, but there hadn't been much time to.  Now I just had to try to keep them from killing each other. 

 

"It would seem I am even more in tuned with your thoughts and feelings now Mo 'gra.  I can feel your stress.  Are you really that upset about tonight?"

 

"I am my heaven.  I do not wish to ignore you, but I do not believe he can handle the shock of being suddenly thrown out now that you are here."

 

"I am fully aware seeing as he is out here being twice as sensitive to my jabs.  He was never this prickly before.  Though you know once is not enough for me, I am willing to let him stay with you at night as long as you come to me willing during the day when you have time and the energy.  At some point though I will be allowed to share your bed at night as well."

 

"Are you sure you are ok with this?"

 

"There is no way I am ok with it.  It tears me apart inside, but I love you and I swore to love you the way you deserved.  That love is separate and not dependent on anything else so this can be worked around."

 

"I love you too.  Endlessly." A smile crosses my lips before I drain the tub.  I truly had missed him.  I could feel my entire body relax at just the sound of his voice. 

 

I had wanted to wear something more revealing getting out of the tub, but I wasn't sure how I felt about sleeping WITH Em now that Cú was here.  Virtually everything I did in an intimate setting turned Em on and flaunting that for someone else was rather tasteless. 

 

Instead, I chose loose fitting pajama pants and a women's V-neck.  Nothing too revealing but also comfortable. 

 

When I stepped out into the kitchen dinner was waiting.  I smiled at Em and he blushed slightly, like he always did, at the praise hidden in my smile.  It was things like this that I knew wouldn't change and it was things like this that made me love Em in ways I would never love Cú.  Sighing I mentally crossed my heart knowing this polar love would be the death of me.

 

When dinner was done, I kissed Em on the cheek and then walked over and kissed Cú on the head.

 

"Should I lick your breast or try to kiss you?  The temptation is too great."

 

I pound him on the head lightly before turning and heading to my room.  "Goodnight boys.  Don't kill each other while I'm asleep."

 

Em puts the dishes in the dishwasher and looks at me with confused sadness.

 

"Ugh put that puppy dog face away and just go sleep with her Jesus.  I swear you have gotten disgustingly soft in the last 10 year."

 

"You have no idea what she wants so the last person to tell me anything should be you!"  He snapped.

 

"I wouldn't be too sure of that.  I know more than you think.  Anyway I have places to be, things I need to take care of.  You two have fun.  I'll be back in the morning."  Then Cú chucked his empty beer in the trash before disappearing."

 

"Call if you need me Mo 'gra.  That includes in bed if he doesn't satisfy you."

 

I snicker softly a few moments before Em knocks on the doorframe after he opens the door.  "Can I come in?"

 

"You don't need to ask Em of course you can."

 

"May I lay with you?"

 

"Of course." 

 

"But you don't sound like you want it.  It sounds more like a courtesy."

 

I sigh.  "It isn't a courtesy.  A lot has happened and I didn't expect to reignite all these feelings I had swore I had gotten past."

 

"I see....well I'm here if you need me."Then he turns and walks back out closing the door behind him.

 

I'm too shocked to properly respond.He had told me he wouldn't stop loving me.He had told me he would always love me and couldn't stand someone else having me.He had held me in his arms and guarded my heart for all these years and now........now he was closing the door and walking away......

 

I curled up on the bed staring at the spot where he had been the last 10 years.He had been so strong, so reassuring, and so gentle.As I laid there and reached out to caress the emptiness, my mind wandered back to Cú as we made love in the marble.His body still held all my carnal desires, but my mind and soul were still starving.He was like a hit off a cigarette or a bite of cake during an intense diet.Did I love him?Yes, but was I in love with all of him........At this point I couldn't say that I was.His words had been words.They were the ones I desperately wanted to hear but thinking back they held no weight.There was no actions to back them up, only the foundation of lust and bad habits there had been. 

 

I scooted over to smoosh my face in the other pillow trying to breathe in Emiya.My body needed love not lust and being alone in this bed brought back memories of those days long ago.I didn't want to push him away, I just needed to be able to sort everything out. 

 

"I want to be back on the couch in your arms, I want to be here in this bed tangled in you not knowing where either of us began or ended, I want to feel your innocent kiss over and over.Please Em.....don't leave me."

 

——————————————

 

After the door closed, tears fell freely from his eyes.She wasn't supposed to push him aside.She was supposed to still love him.So why did it feel like he didn't even exist on her emotional radar? 

 

Stepping away from the door he walked to the couch.Smiling through the tears he touched the arm rest.This was the place it had all began.The place where he had let his guard down and let her into his heart.He didn't regret that day, nor could he ever.It was a beautiful memory, but it broke his heart that it might stay a memory, that he might never be able to express those things for her ever again.

 

Thanks single tear fell as her voice rang clear in his head.

 

"I want to be back on the couch in your arms, I want to be here in this bed tangled in you not knowing where either of us began or ended, I want to feel your innocent kiss over and over.Please Em.....don't leave me."

 

He turned to the door and stared wondering for a brief moment if he misheard her.His face was pained and his heart was ripping apart, but he couldn't have misheard her......

 

In that instant he realized he didn't care.When he burst into the room she was curled on the bed crying into the pillow.She looked up with red, tear filled eyes."Em.....Em I'm....."

 

Then his lips were on hers as he frantically pulled off her clothing and dematerialized his.He wouldn't let Cú have her even if it killed him inside and out.Even if it destroyed his very soul. 

 

He had no idea how true that thought would prove to be.

 

To Be Continued..........


	22. Alter Me

He had shown her the pleasure, now he would lace it with the pain.  It was his sharp kindness that had won her, but it would be his desperation and grief that would keep her bound to him.  He hadn't let her suffer, so now they would suffer together.  Their love would be bitter and sweet, salty and pure.  He would drown her in his intensity at the same time he would embrace her with his sincerity.  He would leave no room in her heart for doubt, filling every lasting emotion with his presence.  He knew it would make their love a little darker, but she would always shine the brightest with him.

 

He releases her lips to move to the sensitive spot under her ear as he sucked and bit down, his hands grabbing her hips.  Pulling her against him, he sheathed her at the same time he bit down, sliding her slowly but completely over his length as he savored her deep moan of pleasure that drown everything else.

 

Once he bottomed out, he spoke softly, but huskily in her ear as he intertwined his finger with hers.  "I will not allow some dead serpent or that lecherous, disloyal mutt to decide if you will be mine or not.  I am bound to your circuits and heart and I have no intention of letting go.  They can go to hell."

 

Then he sat up, pulling me with him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips locking us together. 

 

Placing his hands on my ass, he lifted me up and down, supporting my entire weight easily.  Kissing my lips, neck, and chest hungrily in between bites and sucks, my hands raked through his hair, across his shoulders and down his back. 

 

"Tell me Ryna, shall I ask your body who it wants more?  Whose touch it craves?"  His lips were at my shoulder as my head turns, my lips seeking the familiar warmth and softness of his.

 

"Em....?"

 

"Yes my most cherished."  His lips turn to mine, capturing them as he lowers me to my back.  I look into his eyes as a single tear falls from the corner of my eye.

 

"Make me forget." 

 

With that, one hand is on the back of his head pulling his lips to mine as the other wraps around to rake at his back.

 

That was all the encouragement he needed.

 

“What is it you wish to forget my love? Is it my touch.....” as his hands leave mine and he begins to pull out of me.

 

“Hmmmmmnnn Em you idiot.”I dig my nails into his flesh and pull him hard back against me.

 

He smiles.“If it’s not my touch.....” He brings his lips inches from mine before stopping.“ Is it my kiss?”

 

When I try to sit up to kiss him he pulls back, keeping our lips inches apart purposefully.“Damnit Em!”I whine in frustration before his lips crash into mine almost suffocating me with their intensity.

 

“Then tell me my love what it is you wish to forget?”His eyes are devouring me at the same time his lips sample inch after inch of the flesh at my neck and chest. 

 

“Make me forget that there is anyone else I could love and be in love with but you.”

 

I can feel his smile creep across his lips as he covers my nipple.“My pleasure Mistress.”

 

My back arched as his hand ran down my torso and over my sex before sliding down my inner thigh.For several moments I was lost in the seductive feel of his hands and mouth as he kneaded, caressed, tugged and teased my body so I hadn’t noticed the change in his appearance until he picked me up, still inside me, and carried me to the wall so he could take me at his mercy.

 

When our eyes locked I gasped.

 

“Surprised I would fuck you up against this wall?” He grunts as he grinds into me hitting my spot over and over with each thrust.“Don’t be.I’ll fuck you all over this house, marking our territory so that damn mangy dog has nowhere to rut.”

 

It’s amazing how powerful inclusive words are.A man can give all the love in the world to you, but if he doesn’t include you in his life, you never truly mean anything. 

 

“I want the scent of me fucking you everywhere.I want it to stain the walls, seep into the couch, sink into the wood of the table and chairs.I want there to be no doubt that you are mine first and always.”

 

He nips at the soft skin under my jaw where my neck starts as he continues to thrust in and out of me slightly faster and harder as I leak down his legs and the wall. 

 

“You can be his Master, but you are MY Mistress and you belong by my side or underneath me.”

 

I tear at his back as I bite his ear at how turned on his words make me.Em had NEVER talked dirty to me.He had always been a gentleman, and I loved that.Part of me had wanted a darker side to our love as well.A side that was raw and trashy where he dominated me.

 

“Em..... please.......talk dirty to me.”

 

“Do you want to be his little slut?Fucking him when he wags his little tail as he rides you like the little bitch in heat you are to him?Or do you want to ride you until you can’t think or stand as I tell you the dirty little secrets your body hides from you as I make love to you, telling you how much our bodies want each other?I’ll have you begging for me to touch you no matter where you are just by looking at you.”

 

Separating us from the wall, he takes me to the dining table.Laying me down on my back, he pushes the chairs out of the way.“Lie down like a good girl and let me eat you before I release inside you.”Then my legs are over his shoulders as his face delved in between them. 

 

Sliding his tongue from my anus to my clit, penetrating I to my core as he slides over it, my legs clamp against the side of his face as I dig my fingers into his hair and moan his name. 

 

“I’m not sure which is sweeter, my name on your lips or your lips in my mouth.”I whine as he lazily rolls his tongue in and out of my slit before caressing over my clit.“Your taste and smell is a little off, though love.”His penetrated my slit as deep as he can go before speaking again.“A slightly more metallic taste.”He sucks gently on my clit as he penetrates my slit with two fingers.“It seems your body is ripe to plant my seed.You are either just beginning your cycle or already in it.”He nips down my thigh before turning his seductive, lustful eyes on me.“Shall I give you my seed....” he kisses back up my thigh not taking his eyes from mine “so you bind your core to me?”When his lips meet mine, he takes my hips in his hands and pulls me into his face before swirling his tongue over my dripping sex. 

 

“Please Em......give me your child.Fuck me until I’m filled with you and can’t hold anymore.”

 

The next instant he has picked me up and out me over his shoulder as he walks to the bed.Tossing me down, he climbs next to me before positioning me to ride his face as his fingers fuck my core and his lips caress my clit, demanding my orgasm.Within moments I am shuddering as I’m rocked by its intensity, but I am unable to catch my breath before he slides me down his body and sheaths me in one fluid motion, bottoming out as my orgasm spasms one final time.

 

He has me ride him fast and hard and I dig my nails into his chest, leaving bloody indents in his golden tattoos.“Fuck me Ryna.Fuck me so I can fill you and own all of you.”

 

I ride him as my pleasure recedes and a dull ache fills my core as he penetrates deep inside me.It isn’t painful, but constant.It is as if all of our love is too large for me to hold.I crave him, want to be drown in him. 

 

“Em my love.....”. I reach a hand towards his face as my hips grind a faster rhythm. 

 

He locks eyes with me and placed his hand against mine as he nips at my palm.

 

“Cum for me.”

 

Then his back arches slightly as he lays his head back and grabs my hips releasing into me, moaning my name.

 

His body convulsed for a moment, and when his breathing slows he looks at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me down on top of him.Resting a hand in my ass he places the other on my cheek.“Ryna...”

 

As the words leave his lips his skin lightens, the gold in his eyes and on his body fading, leaving Emiya as I know him behind. 

 

“Em....you are back to normal.”I kiss his bare chest as he winces from my marks touching my salty skin.

 

“Did I scare you? Was it too much?”

 

I grin devilishly.“You should talk dirty to me more often.”

 

He blushes and then kisses me deeply.“I wasn’t joking by the way.I intend to fill you to the brim tonight.”

 

“Fill me Em until I can’t hold anymore.”

 

“Mmmmnn Ryna.”Then he was on top of me kissing down my body as the man I knew I could never let go or ever not be in love with.

 

To Be Continued.........

 

 


	23. One Step Ahead

Pillow Talk | Zayne Malik

————————————————-

 

Ooh

Climb on board

We'll go slow and high tempo

Light and dark

Hold me hard and mellow

 

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

Nobody but you, 'body but me

'Body but us, bodies together

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

 

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking in and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

 

Pillow talk

My enemy, my ally

Prisoners

Then we're free, it's a thin line

 

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

Nobody but you, 'body but me

'Body but us, bodies together

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)

War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)

Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)

War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)

 

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

 

When Cú entered the house, the smell of sex both aroused and disgusted him.  It wasn't like he expected them not to have had it, he just didn't think Emiya had the balls to fuck her LITTERALLY EVERYWHERE.

 

Then he remembered back to the days he was caster and they had christened that little cabin until there wasn't a spot left they hadn't been.  It brought a smile to his face that soon faded when he opened the door to her room.

 

"I'm home Mo grá and I was just remembering the most wonderful....."

 

She and a version of Emiya he didn't recognize were still naked in bed.  She was asleep with her head resting on his groin as he stroked her hair while he sat up against the headboard with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

 

"Shhhhh you will wake her with your incessant barking.  She had a long night and early morning, though I'm sure you can tell by the smell."

 

Then the figure turned his head slightly and locked cold, lifeless eyes on Cú which made him shudder.

 

"I assure you it's me hound.  Did you think you were the only one with an Alter?"

 

Then Emiya slowly slid out from underneath her and walked towards Cú only materializing his armor after Cū got a good look at what he was up against. 

 

When they were face to face Emiya put his hand on Cú's shoulder.  “I doubt she will be of any use to you as I filled her to the brim.  But if you want a taste....." the Archer grabbed his chin and kissed him, pressing his tongue in his mouth before releasing him and running a thumb over his bottom lip ".....there's a taste."

 

Then he released Cú' and walked past before stopping at the door.  Without turning around he spoke again.  "Because I believe in the fairness of competition I will let you in on a secret.  She's on her cycle.  I wonder who will get her pregnant first?  You made the mistake of giving me all night.  I won't give you the same courtesy."

 

Then he was gone and Cú was left with the most soul crushing sense of defeat he had ever felt since dying for real. 

 

"That fucking bastard."

 

——————————————

 

I woke up to a cool breeze on my body and a dull ache everywhere.  I smiled as I rolled over.  That had been the most amazing sex I had ever had with Em and definitely a contender for the best sex EVER. 

 

As I thought back to the events of last night, my hand slid down my neck, across my breast and down my torso where it stopped at my stomach.  There my fingers traced lazy circles until my concentration was broken by another familiar voice. 

 

"Keep touching yourself and I'm likely to forget how romantic I'd like to be right now."

 

I sat up quickly to see the windows open and Cú leaning against the wall, his hair gently rustling in the breeze. 

 

"When did you get back?"

 

"Not that long ago." Though long enough to sit here and come up with plenty of ways to dual behead that asshole.

 

"Is Em here?"

 

"No he's gone I'm afraid."  Afraid my ass I'd be happy if he never came back.

 

"Where did you go?"

 

Don't look at me with those eyes.  It makes me think you are actually mine and mine alone. "I don't have a full grasp of my Alter self so I went to the training grounds to try to better understand the extent of that form."

 

"All night?"

 

Would you worry like this if Emiya was gone all night or are you only worried because you think I cheated on you again?  Do you really trust him that much that you don't care where he is now? "Mostly.  The rest of the time I went to the lab to have them run some tests.  Turns out I have two Noble Phantasms, though one prevents me from using my lance at all."

 

"Is that so?  I guess that's good."

 

Then silence.

 

"Why don't you get up and take a shower.  I'll wash the sheets and make you something to eat."

 

"That does sound like a good idea."

 

Then Cú watches as you gingerly slide out of bed and stiffly walk to the bathroom as a milky slickness begins to coat the inside of your thighs as it drips out your sex.  He had never missed anything about your body so how had he not known you were on your cycle? 

 

He yanked the sheets so hard he was surprised they didn't rip.  This bed had to be clean.  He wouldn't be second.  He was first, always has been always would be.

 

————————————-

 

The warm water felt amazing.  By the time my hair was washed I felt the soreness in my body greatly reduced.  Now I just wanted to stand here a few more minutes before washing my body and getting out. 

 

It was hard to keep my mind from wandering to the feel of Em's hands on my skin as he coaxed and dragged orgasm after orgasm out of me.  He was insatiable as Alter and the mere thought of him against my skin.....

 

"Mmnnnn Em."

 

Then I felt his body against mine as his hand went over my lips and his middle finger slipped into my mouth at the same time the fingers of his other hand slid down to my sex and began massaging my clit. 

 

"You called?"

 

His voice was seductive and smooth like silk as his lips brushed against my ear.  I tried to moan but his hand at my lips suppressed the sound.

 

"Quiet dove.  You ruin the thrill if he interrupts us.  I plan to take you right out from under him litterally so be a good girl...." he flips me around and holds me up against the wall of the shower before kissing me and sliding inside my aching core "......and don't make a sound."

 

He kissed me the whole time he rode me hard and fast against the wall as he stole my voice.  It was hot and guilty and desperate and fast, but I loved it.  I wanted more.

 

Then he turned off the shower and kissed me as Cú's voice called from the other side of the door.

 

"Rhey you ok?"

 

I turn to the door and answer.  "I'm fine be out in a minute!"  Then I turn back to kiss Em, but he is gone. 

 

"Damn you Archer."

 

Then I feel a kiss on my ear and a voice in my head. 

 

You know where to find me.  I'll never be far from you.  I love you.

 

"I love you too Em."  Then I head to breakfast without the slightest idea where the fuck we go from here.


	24. War of Attrition

I think at some point in every woman's life they think how hot it would be to be fought over by two men.Let me tell you the reality of that situation is far from ideal.You stop feeling like a person and become more of a commodity or a concept. 

 

Right now I had become a battlefield.I was sore, bruised, tired, and sick of the fighting.I was close to throwing them both out just so I could have peace and quiet again. 

 

They fought over who would make meals, who would shower with me, who would run errands with me, who would spend time with me and when, and of course who would sleep with me.I was also getting pulled in every direction as they took EVERY opportunity to catch me alone and be intimate. 

 

I never thought I would say it, but I wanted to go back to the way things were when Cú was Proto and our relationship hadn't been soured by infidelity and death. 

 

"So here are the ground rules.I've put together a schedule for when both of you can do things.Sat/Mon/Wed I sleep with Cú and Em you will cook.Sun/Tues/Thursday I sleep with Em and Cú will cook.This gives you both a weekend day with me to spend time together.Friday I either sleep alone or can choose who to sleep with.Everything else is by invitation only.That means if I don't ask you to come with me, don't.I can't stand you two up my ass all the time."

 

"What about when we go on missions?Are you regulating that too?"Em asks with slight impudence. 

 

"Do I need to?Because if that is the case I will borrow or just go summon another servant and leave BOTH YOUR DUMB ASSES at home!"My anger starts to flare at I stare him down.He just crosses his arms and turns his head away.

 

Cú just looks down at his hands and frowns as he sits on the couch. 

 

"Now that that is settled, I'm going to go out for a bit.Don't kill each other."

 

"No promises."Emiya says before dematerializing.

 

I grind my teeth and rub my temples at how childish he is being. 

 

Cú continues to sit there quietly.

 

I turn to leave, my fists clenched, when Cú's voice is in my head.

 

"I'm sorry.I never meant to make this stressful for you.Would it be easier......if I bonded with someone else?"

 

I stop as a sharp pain rips through my heart causing me to bring my hand to my chest.When I catch my bearings, I turn to look at himwith a slightly angry surprised look. 

 

"It's an honest question.I would fight for you until the death, but it isn't what you want and it hasn't solved anything.It has only made it worse."He sighs."No matter how I try to show you I love you more than anything or anyone, I can't reach your heart like I used to.I can't find the absolute adoration and passion you used to show only me." 

 

He places his head in his hands.

 

"He twists every gesture I make, turns every word against me using my past as leverage.I'm constantly fighting against him just to reach you."

 

He goes silent a moment and I just wait in nervous anticipation unable to process this turn of events.No matter how angry or annoyed I am, I am not prepared to lose either of them.

 

"When I came back, the first and only thing I thought of was you.  I wanted you with me more than anything.  It was very painful to realize you were with someone else because I had to acknowledge how badly I failed.  Now that we are back together......I have to realize that maybe I never really knew you and that maybe........"

 

Tears well in my eyes and my voice caught in my throat.  It was one thing for me to say it and know in my heart that it was just me being angry.  It was another to have him say it when it had been him that had started it all. 

 

——————

Flash Back (Proto Cú)

—————-

 

"Let me be your knight Rhey.  I will love and protect you always."

 

Cú was on bended knee holding my hand as he held the back of it to his forehead while he swore his fealty and devotion to me.

 

"Cú.....I....."

 

"I won't accept no for an answer.  Be mine now and always."

 

I smiled through the tears.  "Now and always."

 

Then he rose and kissed me passionately as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. 

 

——————

Flash back End

——————

 

".......maybe you never truly loved me.  I always forced myself on you.......I wouldn't blame you if that was the case.  I was hot headed and young with romantic ideals.  I was unable to fathom why you wouldn't love me so I just accepted that you did without ever letting it be true.  Now we find ourselves here in this moment where you no longer enjoy me or us....if there even is an us..."

 

He shakes his head slightly.

 

"Even this hurts so badly.  There is no answer that doesn't hurt."

 

"Cú.....how can you....?"

 

"I want what's best for you and if my love isn't what's best for you then we shouldn't be intimate anymore."

 

He gets up and looks at me. 

 

"But I find myself unable to be in your presence and not be intimate so the best thing for me is to leave and let you be happy without me always reminding you of negative things."

 

Then he turns into caster and walks over to me before taking my chin lightly in his fingers.  "Despite what happened, these are my favorite memories."

 

His thumb runs up and down my cheek. 

 

"I wanted more memories like this...."

 

"Cú please.....". My voice is weak as I place my hand over his heart.......and we are suddenly back in the cabin in the mountains. 

 

I shiver and he pulls me against him.

 

"Wh...whhhaa....What is.....this pl.....pllaaaa....place?" I stutter from the cold.

 

"This is the inside of my marble, the Desolation

Marble.  It shows you the moment of greatest despair as it happened.  I have come here often and relive the day I left and destroyed your trust."

 

He reached out his hand and leads me inside to the bedroom. 

 

“Why would you torment yourself like this?”I ask as we step into the room with the large fur covered bed. 

 

“Even my death as Caster wasn’t as sad as this moment.As soon as I came home and saw you under the covers, my heart broke and my grief began consuming me.I realized you were my world and that nothing was better than the pure love you gave me.If I had lived past the next battle things would have been different.”

 

He raises his hand and begins stroking my hair as he looks into my tear filled eyes. 

 

“All I ever did to a fault, was make you cry.”

 

I sniffle and run my hands slowly over his chest.“I cried because I loved you without limits both times.No matter what I saw or heard, my love was greater and I knew it was shared.”

 

“That it was.......that it was.”

 

I then place my lips on his chest and he closes his eyes as tears begin to form.

 

“Even now I selfishly want you.I want that smile back, that flushed face, that needy and pouty girl who had eyes only for me.”

 

I lean my head against his chest as I wrap my arms around his waist.“I miss this.I miss just being with you, doing things.Yeah we slept together ALOT and we didn’t really do anything for us, but my time with you was never stressful like it is now.”

 

“Not being stressful was probably the only thing I did right.”

 

I look up and smile.“I don’t think we can go back there.....or here, no matter how bad we want to.”

 

“Then where do we go?Or do we not?”

 

I sigh.“You have always been mine.I held onto loving you this whole time.I don’t think I would forgive you if you went to someone else.”

 

I begin playingwith his hair, something I always did when I felt insecure.“Don’t leave.Please.I want us to find a way to make this work.You are etched into everything about me.” 

 

He half smiles.“I am powerless to resist you.I always have been.Just tell me honestly....do

you love me and if so.... are you in love with me?”

 

I look into his eyes and then around at the room.It had been our safe haven, our little realty as we researched the philosophers stone.While we were here, it truly felt like time had stopped. 

 

“I do not love you the way I did in this moment, nor do I love you the way I did when we first started this journey as Proto Lancer.I cannot.The innocence had died.”

 

He puts his forehead against mine as his lip quivers slightly and his hands cup my cheeks.

 

“I love you the way only a true love can.Angry at your faults, frustrated at your mistakes, dirty at the way you manipulate my body in its moments of pleasure, openly for all the shot we have been through, securely knowing no matter what that love won’t change.It is an adult love, one that brooks no falsehood, harbors no delusions.I cannot un-love you Cú and I do not wish to.What I want is for you to be honest with yourself and stand up for how you feel like you used to do.I remember numerous times you almost battled servants you thought would take me away from you.Now you just give in thinking of what you feel is best for me.What is best for me is to have you with me loving me, fighting with me like the team we are.Yes Em complicates things, but I do not love him more.Our feelings are young compared to yours and mine and he still has a long way to go to be what you and I are.”

 

I wipe a tear from his eye.“Be the man I’ve loved for so long my heaven.”

 

“Only for you Mo grá.”

 

Then the marble fades and we are back home in the living room. 

 

“Will you come with me today?There are things I need to do to get ready for the upcoming mission.”

 

“Of course.Knowing you, you have taken on too much and need an extra set of hands anyway.”

 

I smile the first genuine smile in a while before we walk out the door shoulder to shoulder not as Lancer and Master or Lovers, but as partners, friends, and soulmates.”


	25. The Price of Truth

Dragons always tell the truth.They aren’t incapable of lying, they just see no point in it.Instead, they gain immense pleasure from presenting a truth in a way that allows the receiver to lie and deceive themselves.It is the nature of higher beings.They revel in their ability to control those they see as lesser beings.This case was no different.

 

Try as she might, Rhey could not choose.Night after night she shared beds with Em and Cú sharing in their love which ranged from intimate to desperate. 

 

Soon it was time for the next Singularity and she found herself in another world flanked by two Alters. 

 

Surprisingly enough, neither one tried to kill the other.They were actually rather serious, dispatching enemies quickly and efficiently. 

 

When they entered the final room, which resembled a gothic throne room, Cú growled deeply as his tail thrashed side to side. 

 

Of all the places to be, this was the last he ever hoped to be in.

 

“Cú-chan, my love, did you miss me?I’ve waited so very long for your return.” A female voice said before a girl with pink hair that stood about 5’2” appeared in front of Cú as she wrapped her arms around his waist before scowling at me. 

 

“And who is this?”

 

“I owe you nothing Medb.I am neither your love nor your toy.I am Life Bonded to Rhey whom I love beyond all reason.There was nor ever will be any room in my heart for you, you twisted soulless, greedy bitch.”

 

Cū pushes her forcefully away causing her to fall on her ass.

 

Grinding her teeth she stares at me before standing.“Is that so.Then let’s see how strong that love is against my Greater Grail!”

 

Then she slits her wrist with a nail from her opposite hand, turning to let the blood flow onto the ground.When it hits, it first pools and then takes the shape of various minions that stand ready to attack. 

 

With a dozen skeleton warriors, she looks at me and smiles before saying, “Now be mine.”She then snaps her fingers and a deep ringing can be heard which causes Cú to place his hands over his ears.

 

She frowns and snaps again causing the ring to grow in intensity.Cú begins to pant heavily and bend over clutching his ears in evident pain.

 

She snaps them again, intensifying the ring a third time and Cú is now on his knees moaning and panting in pain. 

 

“Last time I’m going to ask Cú-chan.”She snaps a final time and the ring becomes almost too loud.Cú arches his back and screams a few seconds before his arms drop to his sides and I can see blood from his ears on his palms. 

 

I watch mortified as his head slowly turns to me and I watch as the sadness in his eyes fades and is replaced with a sadistic lust.The same lust I saw in my nightmare version of Alter. 

 

In that moment my mind knows he is gone, but my heart refuses to let go and my insides scream. 

 

“Now my pets.Shall we play with our new toys?”

 

“Em I need you to take the skeletons, I’ll deal with Cú.”

 

“What are you fucking crazy!You don’t stand a chance!”

 

“Just do it Em!”

 

Medb laughs.“It’ll be fun watching Cú eat you alive in the least sexual way possible.Such a fitting end for trash.If he truly loved you he never would have succumbed.”

 

That stung more than I cared to admit.Especially given Cú m’s and my conversation not that long ago. 

 

I glance down at my ring finger and see the faint outlines of the rune ring he gave me.He is still there somewhere and he is suffering.I can’t let him suffer.He doesn’t deserve that no matter what has happened. 

 

I watch as Alter rises and materializes his lance.Least he isn’t starting with his Phantasm.I might stand a chance. 

 

I don’t even bother to call my staff.Instead I materialize my claws and quickly coat them with dragons bane.It takes a dragon to kill a dragon, a play on words I always came across searching for the stone and they were words I chose to live by when faced with the strongest challenges. 

 

I watch Alter carefully, noticing his movements are laggy and his breathing is heavy.I smile slightly knowing somewhere in there Cú is fighting for his life and mine. 

 

“What are you waiting for Cú-chan KILL HER!”Medb screams and Cú growls as he makes a half hearted charge into my clawed defense. 

 

“That’s it!Slice her in half!Make her bleed!”Medb croons.

 

Cú darts back before lashing out with his tail causing me to jump and duck so his following swipe at my head doesn’t decapitate me.

 

His movements truly are slow and lazy, but they seem to be gaining strength and speed.I quickly glance down at my Command Seal and see it is growing fainter and fainter.I don’t have much time left to save him. 

 

“Mo grá I can’t hold out much longer.Please....you know what needs to be done.”

 

I look into the eyes of the devil in front of me as tears begin to fall from my eyes.“No....there has to be a way....I still have time....”

 

Alter swipes with his claws in rapid succession and I am forced to go on the defensive a few moments before I can duck under his swing and dart around behind him making sure to stay out of his tails reach. 

 

“No....there is no more time.If you wait much longer I will lose myself entirely.Please......while I can still love you and not feel regret.”

 

I turn to look at Em who has dispatched the last ofthe skeletons and is now staring at us in shock, but for what reason I cannot fathom. 

 

Alter then turns and growls as he readies his Noble Phantasm Gae bolg. 

 

Has it really come to this?If so I only have one shot.“I will always love you Cú.Until the stars fall from the sky.”

 

“And I you.”

 

Then the tears fall as Alter charges his Phantasm and the last light begins to fade from my seal. 

 

Then Alter releases his spear and as the last words escape his lips I hold up my fist and exclaim, “For the bond we share, with this Seal I command you Cú Chulainn kill your self!”

 

The spear shoots towards my heart but at the last second, when the command is sent, the lance changes course and returns to pierce Cú in the heart. 

 

His primal roar can be heard above the ring of the grail as Medb screams in protest, but only long enough to provide a distraction that allows Em to sneak behind her and slit her throat as Assassin. 

 

With Medb dead and Cú dying, I walk over to his body as the charm effect begins to disappear.

 

“I had wanted to stay with you forever.”He gives a sharp pained laugh. 

 

I reach out and touch his face, but he takes my hand and kisses my ring finger causing the runes to slight and then fade completely.

 

“Em you asshole where are you?”His breathing becomes more labored as Em walks up.“Promise me you will take care of everything.It’s going to take a man like you to make sure everything works out. She needs you way more than me.”

 

“I knew that already you idiot.”I am taken aback by the sudden affection in Em’s voice. 

 

“Now....let me die Rhey.Em....”. Cú reaches out his hand towards Em, who takes it allowing Cú to guide it to his spear.“Take it.Use it to protect her until it’s someone else’s turn.”Then he looks at me lovingly.“Goodbye Mo grá.Until the stars fall from the heavens.”Then with his hand on Emiya’s, which is still on his spear, he pulls the tip out and gasps in pain.

 

I watch as the light dies from his eyes and the blood drips from his spear. The last of Cú spilling to the earth of a world not our own. 

 

Within seconds his body begins to disappear and I quickly bend down to take his earrings, removing mine and discarding them on the lifeless stone ground as I replace them with his.

 

With his body gone, all that is left is a small black stone.I pick it up and walk towards Em.“Let me see the spear.”

 

Emiya holds the tip up and I place the stone on the longest tang before calling forth a strong enough fire to soften the metal enough that the stone can be secured into it. 

 

“His philosopher stone.I am not sure if you can access it, but it belongs with what is left of him.”

 

Emiya nods but says nothing as I turn without another word and leave the Singularity assuming Em is somewhere behind, but not able to deal with anything other than the immense loss that plagues my heart and soul. 


	26. Life Choices

The phrase 'If you don't see it it didn't happen' didn't apply here.It was the very fact that I didn't see him that meant it did happen.I would have thought that him dying twice would have made me a pro at dealing with him being gone, but then again those deaths had had a chance to not be permanent.This time there was no going back. 

 

There was nothing to say when I walked into the house and as i looked around I was almost more depressed there there wasn't a single shred of proof that he had ever been here. 

 

He had kept nothing, owned nothing, left nothing.All I had were images, a set of earrings.....and a broken heart. 

 

My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor.I hadn't even slept with him last night.I had been with Em.There were no last moments for us.Just like always, one minute he is there the next he is gone.

 

I curl up on the floor in the smallest ball I can make.I don't want to get up, I don't want to see anything.I just want to stay here in this moment and not think. 

 

"Ryna?" 

 

*silence*

 

"Ryna please.I know you feel like your heart is being shredded, but you can't stay like this.He wouldn't have wanted you to stay like this."

 

"Go away Em."

 

"Don't be childish.  I'm not leaving you."

 

"All to yourself now just like you always wanted.  Bet you are happy."

 

"This isn't what I wanted."

 

"You didn't really care how I ended up yours so his death is convenient and beneficial to you."

 

"Rhey stop.  That isn't true."

 

"Heh.  Whatever."

 

"I may have been his rival in love but Cú was my friend no matter what you believe and whether you believe it or not he entrusted you to me and I intend to honor his wish."

 

I look at him with surprise and confusion at his sudden outburst and unexplained anger only to see a face riddled with sadness and frustration.  For a moment I feel guilty.  It never occurred to me to inquire how Em was feeling since I had only ever seen them battling over or against something. 

 

I sigh and look away.  "I'm sorry that was inconsiderate.  It didn't occur to me you two would be friends."

 

"We have been friends since the first time we met, long before you.  It was an odd friendship, but a friendship none the less.  It was the only reason we could be in this situation together.  We respected each other as much as we loved you."

 

I bow my head and bite my lip. 

 

"I can't believe he is gone."  I say as the tears begin to fall.

 

"Neither can I."  Then he comes over and carefully wraps his arms around me as I cry against his chest.

 

———————————

 

A month goes by and things slowly begin to recover.  The life still hasn't returned to either of us and we spend most of our time in silence, but my color has gotten better. 

 

By month two, I have started humming again as I do things around the house.  I still wear Cú's earrings, but I don't notice them as much as I used to or have to touch them constantly.  I still stop in the middle of things lost in thought.  A tear still comes to my eye when I think of certain things and I still cry at night on occasion.  Em and I haven't been sexually active since the night before the singularity.  It still doesn't feel right.

 

By month four, my appetite has completely returned and if anything, has gotten better.  I also find myself eating random things like pickles.  I also have to have conversations with my stomach in the morning when I brush my teeth because toothpaste makes me want to vomit.  I asked Em if he changed the brand he buys but he says no.  I also can't be anywhere near mushy foods.  I didn't like them before, but now the thought of them upsets me.  I have rediscovered my sex drive.  Unfortunately for Em, it's rather demanding and erratic.  Some nights my ass is practically in his face multiple times, others I don't want him touching me. 

 

By month five I have noticed the weight gain.  (Authors note: I didn't know I was pregnant until almost 5 months along both times so this is accurate by the way.  I fall into the 22% of women who don’t get morning sickness tyvm).  "Em....?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Am I getting fat?"  I look at him with anxiety to see a face riddled with indecision.

 

He finally sighs.  "You aren't fat, you're pregnant."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You're pregnant.  Couldn't you tell?"

 

"No!  And how the hell are you so sure that's it?"

 

"Well besides the fact Cú told me before he died you were, saying his Alter self picked up on it being a more bestial servant, your symptoms over the last several months seem to confirm it."

 

"Wait what?  He told you that!  Why didn't you tell me?'"

 

"Because I couldn't be sure he wasn't just trying to get under my skin since he said he couldn't tell whose it was only that you were pregnant."

 

I, half aware, walked over to the couch and sat down.  "What else did he say?"

 

Em's eyes turned sad.  "That he was scared of it not being his because it would mean that you truly didn't love him.  Scared that if he died you would think he was abandoning you again.He regretted all the things he never got to do with you and that your relationship had turned into a chore.” 

 

After a moment of silence, Em Continued.“I never realized how sad he was.I was so wrapped up in keeping you, I neglected to notice he was suffering.” 

 

He then turned to look at me.“We should go see the doctor and make sure everything is ok.”

 

All I can do is nod.

 

———————————

 

“So congratulations Rhey!You are finally pregnant!”

 

All I can do is give a shocked look, to which the doctor gives an awkward look and then continues. 

 

“You look to be 4.5 months pregnant.We can also do a sonogram to tell you the sex of the baby if you like.”

 

“Um....I think I need a moment to process this.Can I take a rain check?”

 

“Sure.....”. Just come back when you are ready and make sure to take your prenatal vitamins.”

 

“Sure thing.”I slide off the exam table and Em and I head home, me in a daze.

 

————————————

 

“Em?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What if it isn’t yours?”

 

“I think the more appropriate question is do you even want to keep it?”

 

I balk at his frankness before realizing I hadn’t even taken a second to have feelings on the issue.Did I want this child?What if it was Cú’s?Would I be able to love it with him gone or would I reject it because it reminded me too much of him?What if it was Em’s?Could I love a childEm and I created knowing I would never have one from Cú and I had squandered my last chance to create something beautiful with him?

 

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands as Em leaned against the back of it with his arms across his chest. 

 

If I chose to not keep it and it was Cú’s I would essentially be killing him again. 

 

I felt like I was going mad.I wasn’t ready to deal with this without him.How could I have his child without him?How could I have ANY child without him?

 

I dug my hands into my hair and bit my lip.Please someone......anyone.....

 

Then Em was there kneeling in front of me.“It doesn’t matter whose child it is.All that matters is that we are here together and we love each other.The question is do you still love me and if so, do you trust me enough to take care of us.”Then he places a hand on my stomach and smiles.“Even if he hadn’t asked me to, I would have taken care of you.I love you too much not to.”Then he kisses me softly before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. 

 

Love had never been sweeter or more reassuring than in that moment.The question was, could it last?


	27. No Right Answer

Did I love Em?  Could I still love Em?  That's what courses through my mind as he laid me down on the bed before coming to lie beside me. 

 

As I looked on the man soon to be a father to my child, I saw nothing but genuine love and tenderness as his hand ran up and down my belly under my shirt. 

 

"I really am excited you know."  He said before turning eyes as clear as diamonds on me, a sheepish smile on his lips. 

 

"That makes one of us."  I said still far too overwhelmed.

 

"Even if you aren't, I'll be excited for us both."  Then he turned and put his ear to my belly.  "Hello little one.  Try not to give mom a hard time ok?"  Then he gently runs his hand back and forth at the base of my stomach where my Adonis line had been. 

 

Lifting his head he gives me a serious look.  "You aren't to do anything strenuous.  I'm here to do anything and everything so don't be stubborn."  He glares at me and I raise my hands in submission.

 

Accepting my acquiescence, he rose and kissed me, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. 

 

"You will be an excellent mother too."

 

I just stared at him as he kissed my cheek before resting his forehead where his lips had been.

 

We sit like this a moment until I feel the tears start to fall on my hand.  Startled, I pull away to see Em with tears pouring from his eyes and a look of worry and.....fear in his eyes as he raises his head to look at me.

 

"Please don't take this from me Rhey.  I know it's an unreasonable request because it's not me who has to bear the burden, but please.....please don't get rid of the baby.  It's all I have left of what we were, what we have become and what he meant to us both.  It's my culmination.  I'll lose everything I cherish if we don't make this work.....and I'm not sure how we start over."

 

Then he wraps his arms around my waist and bawls in my lap, pulling his legs up tightly against himself.

 

There is no right answer.  Someone is going to get hurt no matter what.  If I keep it, I get hurt if it isn't Cú's.  If I keep it and it is Cú's, Em gets hurt even if he doesn't admit it.  If I don't keep it, the baby and all of us get hurt in one way or another. 

 

Was there a lesser of the evils?  I didn't know.  Sitting there stroking Em's head as he cried and cried, all I knew was that nothing was worth the pain we were putting ourselves through now. 

 

"It's alright Em."I ran my fingers through his hair."I don't think I could get rid of it even if it was the right decision." 

 

Besides, it's not like I thought he would be a bad father or ......

 

That's when my mind went blank.We weren't married, yet I was about to think of him as my husband.Thinking back, I couldn't remember any other Master marrying their Servant once they were with child.Was that not a thing in this situation?Did other Masters even consider marrying their Servant?There was no proof that once the singularities were resolved, the Servants wouldn't just disappear.

 

It seemed overwhelming now, but when Cú and I were together, being in love, having kids, it all seemed obvious and natural.Now as Em and I lay broken in bed, it seemed like one more gaping hole of uncertainty.

 

"Did you ever even imagine this would be how it could turn out?"  I asked as I leaned back against the headboard and continued to run my fingers through Em's hair. 

 

Em just shook his head against my lap as he hugged my waist.  His crying had stopped but he wasn't stable enough to speak.

 

"Neither did I.  Neither did I."

 

I closed my eyes and thought back to the beginning of my relationship with Em.  It had started out sweet and innocent, stoking the fire of our love slowly.  It wasn't a love that burned brightly and fiercely, but a love that grew in intensity over time.

 

As I extended my thoughts out to feel his body against mine as we lay there, I remembered that first night on the couch.  No matter what challenge we faced intimately, Em met it head on with calm and assurance knowing exactly what he wanted and what he was willing to do. 

 

I sighed.  It was now my turn to give him the same support he had given me.

 

“Em....come here.” I pulled him up and held him in my arms, placing one of his hands on my belly as I kissed the side of his head.“We are in this together so tomorrow, let’s go back to the doctor and get that sonogram done.” 

 

Em sighed, an indescribable relief escaping into the room.I could feel the tension and sadness leave his body as he felt the sincerity in my voice. 

 

“I meant what I said Ryna, I will take care of us no matter what.”He kisses my shoulder.

 

I smile at the innocence of the gesture.“You always have Em, no matter what the situation was and I’m sorry I forgot that.”

 

“You didn’t forget.I stopped reminding you because I was so caught up in claiming you as mine that I didn’t enjoy loving you the way I used to.”

 

I hug him to me.“We all got lost somewhere.”

 

I put my forehead against his.We wouldn’t make the same mistakes going forward.We would trust and rely on each other, not because we loved each other, but because it was no longer just about us. 

 

We spent the rest of the night in each others arms, lost in our own thoughts until sleep claimed us both.


	28. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfish moment. If you like fantasy and can tolerate erotica, please take a look at my original story Blood Wars: The Elder Cycle. I would love feedback.
> 
> <3 Rhey

A boy.....

 

The color blue.....

 

His eyes.....

 

The emptiness.....

 

I'm going to be sick......

 

"Ryna?Can I get you anything?"

 

I'm vomiting so much I can't answer.From the moment I found out my stomach began to feel nauseous.  Fortunately I had kept the discussions that preceded between me and my stomach inside until I got home, but all bets were off after that.

 

My eyes were full of tears, mostly from heaving and I had one hand holding my hair as the other gripped the rim of the toilet.  As I flushed it for the 3rd time, I couldn't help thinking I just wanted to drown my head in the receding vortex. All I had to do was just lean over a little farther and.....

 

"I love you."  Em's voice rang in my mind causing my hand to cover my mouth as my body racked with sobs and I leaned back on my heels.

 

"I'm sorry little one.  Im sorry for my moment of weakness."  I said in between sobs as the hand on the toilet came to rest on my belly.

 

"Ryna?  Please let me come in.  Don't do this to yourself."  Em's voice was soft and filled with concern devoid of all personal attachments to the situation.

 

Still resting on my heels, I unrolled some toilet paper and blew my nose before shifting to the left and unlocking the door so Em could open it slowly and kneel next to me as the back of his hand brushed my cheek.

 

"Talk to me, though maybe not in the bathroom.  It lacks a certain "IT'S A BOY!" between the smell of college binge vomiting and the balls of one night stand tissues that are all over the floor." 

 

I click with my tongue and hit him with the back of my hand as I click my tongue at him and he smiles.  "You are such an ass."

 

"It got you to quasi smile though so....". Then he stands and pulls me up gently with him.  "You are going to need to rely on me more and not bottle your feelings up inside all the time trying to be Ms. Independent Pain in the Ass."  He smiles and winks at me and I give him the equivalent of the not amused emoji face.   

 

Once he is sure I can walk without getting ill, he wraps an arm gently around my waist and leads me to the couch.  Laying down on his back, he carefully pulls me into the crack between him and the back of the couch just like he did that first time we were intimate. 

 

The first time.....

 

We were innocent......

 

We knew no evil......

 

We heard no music, but what we created as our hearts and bodies told the story of their love.....

 

As Em's hand runs down my side, flashes of my first and last night with Cú flash across my conscious causing me to dig into Em's chest as a strangled wail fights to escape. 

 

He grips me tightly, almost making it hard to breathe.  Amazingly enough, the struggle to breathe brings me back to reality and when my hand taps out on his chest, he releases the strength behind the squeeze.

 

"I can't erase him and I won't replace him, but I will help you move past him."  Em begins stroking my hair and my body slowly begins to relax. 

 

Em, since moving in, had always been a source of calm and stability.  No matter what happened, his hugs were always the most secure, his logic always sound (if not always wanted), and his sincerity always reassuring.  Thinking back, as I had a million times, he had been what had gotten me through the last chunk of my life as I denied love time and time again.Even when I had accepted him, I had denied the depth of his love. 

 

I had been cruel and selfish, lying to both of us, not in my feelings but I’m not giving him all I had to offer.He hadn’t deserved my emotional seconds, yet he had taken them and held me up until I could stand on my own. 

 

I squeezed him and breathed him in deeply.I couldn’t make that mistake going forward.I had to let go so I could let him completely in. 

 

“Not until you are ready love.We have all the time in the world.”

 

That’s when it hit me and my body went rigid before I leaned up quickly and looked into his eyes.

 

“Em....what if he is human and isn’t.... what if we watch him die?”

 

Em’s eyes never left mine as he breathed deeply.“He isn’t even here yet.Why don’t we worry about that when he is born.Take it one day at a time.”He took my chin then and led me into a sweet kiss. 

 

As our lips touched and my body melted, I realized he was right.I couldn’t co from what I couldn’t control.All I could do now was bring him into the world heathy and happy.Everything else would just have to wait. 

 

We kissed a while longer, lingering in the innocence we could steal before our worlds were no longer ours to do with as we pleased. 

 

When we pulled apart and I leaned my head on his chest he asked, “Have you decided how to decorate his room yet?”

 

He laughed as he felt me pout. 

 

“Don’t laugh!I was hoping maybe he would give me some clue’s somehow!”

 

“You are too cute you know that?Why don’t we go tomorrow and look at furniture and such.It will be a good chance to reconnect, just like that time we went shopping and you forced all those awful clothes on me.”

 

I scoffed and he laughed again.

 

“You make it so easy to tease you.”

 

“And you enjoy teasing me way too much!”I pinch him and he fakes being in mortal pain.

 

“It’s when I don’t tease you that you should be worried.”

 

“Is that so.”I raise an eyebrow and look at him judgmentally.

 

“It’s true.I don’t tease people I don’t like.”

 

That’s when my stomach grumbles.

 

“Speaking of like, what does he want to eat?”

 

I stick out my tongue before pondering a few ideas. 

 

“Anything light that involves chicken and tater tots.”

 

“Not the worst combination thank

God.He might just survive through adulthood.”

 

I smile and shrug.“He wants what he wants.”

 

“Sounds like someone else I know.”Then Em pokes my cheek. 

 

We had a long way to go, but we were slowly getting there.We may have all the time in the world, but could we create new memories or would we forever borrow from the lives we lost to cope?


	29. In The End

Being pregnant definitely wasn’t my favorite thing.I was lucky in that I had no morning sickness and I could have had a worse partner, but the restless leg syndrome the more pregnant I got coupled with the always needing to pee, wanting wired food, my spine hurting so only my least favorite sleeping position was comfortable, and the vast array of other annoying hindrances shouldn’t have been a thing. 

 

True to his word though, Em took care of me through it all.He cooked whatever I wanted, when I wanted it, did all the housework, massaged my legs in the middle of the night when they cramped up, bought a beds worth of pillows to try to keep me comfortable, and seat with all my mood swings.

 

When it came time to deliver, he carried me to the hospital and stayed by my side the whole time.I will spare you the details regarding the hours of labor, the screaming, the ripping, etcetera and skip to the part where our son was presented to us.

 

At first my eyes couldn’t focus.I actually thought I was dreaming.As I held him in my arms and stared at his face, I couldn’t help but wonder what we had created. 

 

He was beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but he had spiky white hair......and beautiful red eyes.It was as if life from both Cú and Em had meshed and created a child inconceivable between an average couple. 

 

When I could tear my eyes away from him, I looked at Em with worry and confusion only to see him looking back with love and sadness. 

 

“We did it.”He said softly.“All three of us......somehow we did it.”

 

“What do you mean?”I asked even more confused. 

 

That’s when the doctor came in.“It would seem that somehow, during one of your more intimate moments with both Emiya and Cú, the magic signatures from both combined with your DNA and created,not just a child, but a new race of Demi-human.Unlike standard Demi-humans created from one Servant and one Master, this child carries the attributes of both and most likely will be proficient in at least the Lancer and Archer role if not more.”

 

The doctor clears his throat and proceeds when no questions are asked.“He Lost one father correct?”

 

I nod.

 

“Well with your permission, I would like to take a sample of DNA and run a few tests if you don’t mind.They are non invasive and won’t require anything be tested on the boy.”

 

I scrunch my eyebrows.“As long as no tests are run on him I guess it’s fine.”

 

“Great!Why don’t you relax and we will come get you if we need you.”The doctor then swabs the babies mouth and exits the room.

 

“I wonder what that was all about.”

 

Em shrugs and then runs his hand gently over the babies head.“Why don’t you get some sleep.I’ll take him.”

 

“That sounds lovely.Thank you Em.”

 

He leans down and kisses my forehead. 

 

I was never told how long I was out, but when I woke up my heart nearly stopped. 

 

When I opened my eyes, Em was running his fingers over my cheek.His eyes were wet and his hands were empty, but there was a smile on his face that I couldn’t understand.

 

“Em?Em where is the baby?Where is our son?” 

 

That’s when he sits up and stares at a figure seated in the window, holding our son.The figure is talking softly to him and the boy is cooing back as if the two are deep in conversation. 

 

I stare for several moments confused before the figure lifts his head and looks into my eyes with the same beautiful red pupils of the boy in his arms. 

 

“Looks like this little guy carries enough of me that the doctors were able to summon me back just by putting a little bit of my DNA into SERYPH with that earring you always used to wear.Turns out that trinket carries more magical essence than we thought.”Then he smiles with that same dismissive grin he always gave.

 

My heart can’t take it.I reach out with both arms awkwardly causing me to pitch forward and almost fall out of the bed, but Em catches me and sets me upright. 

 

My lip quakes, my body shakes as I reach for him desperately while Em tries to steady me. 

 

“We better trade places or she is liable to hurt herself.”Em said affectionately. 

 

 

Cú smiles.“Looks that way doesn’t it?”Then he gets up and walks over to Em so he can hand him our son before standing in front of me. 

 

Now that he is here, I am afraid to touch him, afraid he, and everything else will disappear in smoke.Then his hand cups my cheek and I know it isn’t a lie. 

 

“Hello Mo grá.Did you miss me?”

 

I throw my arms around him and cry.Cry until my voice cracks and my lungs ache and my head throbs.Cry as he runs a hand down my back and hums an old Celtic song he used to sing to me when I couldn’t fall asleep. 

 

Then when that doesn’t help, I feel the warm, reassuring arms of Em wrap around me as our son coo’s in his examination bed next to us. 

 

There were no words for that moment and we didn’t move from the cumulative embrace until my stomach growled.

 

“Seems like some things never change.”Cú jibes as I sit up and lean against Em as is stare at Cú still in minor disbelief. 

 

“I promise I’m real, though the doctors aren’t sure there is enough mana stored in that earring for a second try should

I decide to die again.”

 

“Third time isn’t a charm here idiot.”I sniffle before reaching out to hold his hand. 

 

“I’d tend to agree.”Then he looks at our son.“Does he have a name?”

 

I shake my head.“Nothing felt right.”

 

“I see.Guess we should give him one then.How about Emrhyc.We can call him Eryc or Emry for short.”

 

We all look at each other and I smile.“I actually really like that name.”

 

“Good then it’s settled.”Cú takes my hand and kisses the back of it, holding his lips there several moments like her than necessary. 

 

“I promise to never waste another moment with you or our son.”He says softly.“I also promise to share you equally and willingly.Nothing is more important than this family and I won’t lose sight of that again.”Then he lifts his eyes to look in mine.“Promise me you believe me Mo grá?”

 

“I believe you.I also trust you and Emiya.Nothing will come between us again.”Then I take my hand from his and brush his cheek as I take the other and reach it back to caress Emiya’s cheek in a similar way. 

 

“Welcome home Cú.The house just wasn’t the same without you.”

 

——————————————

 

Having met the orders demands, I was no longer required to go and suppress singularities.Having the only multi-Servant birth, the Order left me alone in hopes I would produce more offspring of similar capabilities. 

 

By the time Emry was 1, we had yet to add to our family, but it wasn’t from lack of trying.With the boys getting along much better now and the baby needing

so much of our time, sex was all inclusive......when it happened. 

 

I can’t say that given the chance I wouldn’t do it all again, but I would say I would do things differently.We had come a long way and broken a lot of hearts, but in the end what once was lost was now found and we were better for it.

 

The End


End file.
